A Royal Affair
by Swiftaryazimagi
Summary: Zero's life has always been filled with unfortunate events. With his younger twin in a sickness that puts his life at risk. Will a mysterious old man's offer change his unlucky life or worsen it? KaZe centric. Warnings: Yaoi, BL/ Boy Love, Shounen-ai. If that makes you uncomfortable then don't read. AU Fic
1. Prologue

SAI: Okay Sai here! This story had been nagging up on my mind and I've now released it. Still gonna be updating my other stories. It is a VK Fic centered on our favorite arrogant pureblood and Tsundere Hunter.

Furthermore, this story is AU. Zero is human and has no knowledge of hunter and vampires. Kaname here would still be a pureblood vampire but that fact alone will be a shock for Zero in the coming chapters. By the end of this prologue you will probably realize that Zero's last name here is not the usual and that reasons for that will be known as I update.

Warnings: BL/ Boy love. Shounen-Ai don't like? Then don't read. OOCness! Grammar mistakes and misspelled words. English is not my mother language dear readers. :O

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. If it was Zerorin and Kaname would be husband and wife by now. Hehehe. I only own my OCs namely Riku and Megumi :)

Here is the Prologue for A Royal Affair!

 _Prologue:_

Zero's amethyst colored eyes shone with worry as he watched doctors and nurses set up his twin brother's room. Ichiru had fallen unconscious yet again in class which rendered him to straight away head to the scene and get his twin brother to the hospital fast.

"Your brother's going to be fine. Zero." Dr. Riku Takashi a man in his forties with brown hazel eyes framed with glasses and black hair informed, comforting the obviously distressed silverette. Ichiru's condition was severe, he had been the doctor assigned with Ichiru's case. Ever since the twins were young Ichiru had a low immune system resulting for the younger twin to be prone to sickness. Honestly, Riku felt pity for the twins, in their seventeen years in Earth lots of tragedies had happen. First would be that at a tender age of six the twins had lost their parents which got them to be pass and passed on to different relatives each year. And every year as well Riku would know that the twins were either abused or neglected. So, it's no wonder over the course of time, the twins preferred each other's company instead than any relations they could get from others.

Riku watched solemnly as Zero took a chair and seated himself at Ichiru's bedside, lilac eyes filled with concern, hand clutching his younger twin's hand reassuringly so. The kind doctor sighed, he was relieved that this time around the twins found the care needed in the presence of their distant Aunt Megumi Fujishioka.

"Zero!" a woman in her mid-fifties with short cropped black hair that had already a trace of white hair in its mane, and tearful violet eyes exclaimed.

"Aunt Megumi." Zero turned to the woman with a small smile.

"How is he?" Megumi asked, concern and fright clearly ringed in her voice to Riku.

"As I've said to Zero, Ichiru's going to be fine. Ms. Fujishioka. Ichiru just needs rest. But—" Riku's voice quivered, just when he thought that the twins were doing fine because of their aunt, he hated the fact that he would be the bearer of bad news.

"Yes? Please stop making us tense here, we are worried enough as it is!" Megumi snapped, the moment she got Zero's call, she felt dread creep up on her veins. The twins are the greatest precious treasure she had in her life. They were the source of her happiness. The moment the twins came to her care was the day she was relieved of her loneliness. Megumi had never settled and build a family of her own. Most of her other cousins had families while she had given up on building one. She lost her chance for it years ago, it also didn't help her case that she had once a relationship where she was always beaten up by her partner.

That experience in her life was what gave birth to her being afraid to love or even have a solid relationship with anyone. Until time had passed, and she found herself alone in her house growing older day by day. That's where she realized she was truly alone and had no one to care for and love. She was fifty years old when the twins entered her life. Both twelve years old but with such hollow lilac eyes. It took her some time and patience for the twins to open up to her. After all, the twins were once under the care of another relative of theirs that had abused the twins. Every time with them was a happy moment for Megumi and she cared for them like her own. For her they weren't trouble or even burdens to carry, the twins were the sons she had always wanted.

"I'm sorry but we found out today that Ichiru has an enlarged heart without the needed operation, Ichiru might die because of it." Riku informed, sadly.

"No, no, no." Megumi whispered in anguish, tears flowing from her violet eyes. Zero was silent, his head bowed unconsciously gripping Ichiru's hand tighter.

"Ichiru has to be operated as soon as possible, so he may live."

"How much would Ichiru's operation costs?" Megumi directly asked, her hand shaking at the gravity of the dire situation concerning Ichiru's health.

"It is very expensive, Ms. Fujishioka for we have to replace Ichiru's heart with a donated one. Overall it would cost ten million yen just for this and another ten million yen more for Ichiru's medications." Riku stated, his mouth dry and he felt like he was the most bad man in the world as he saw how Zero and Megumi downtrodden expression. "I will leave you two, for a moment and think of your options." He stated, if only he could do something to lessen their troubles, but it was just impossible.

:*:*:*:*:

"Don't go through with it." Zero's eyes snapped in attention as he heard his younger twin brother's voice. Ichiru was awake and apparently heard everything. Only deciding to open his eyes once the doctor was gone.

"Ichiru-kun." Megumi said in a small voice, her voice cracking as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I rather be with you in the little time I have. Instead of being cooped up in this white prison." Ichiru answered with a smile while squeezing Zero's hand that was holding on to his.

"Ichiru, don't say that. You will get better." Megumi reasoned.

"Auntie, enough. We all know that my situation can't be helped. I don't want to be a problem for you and Zero." Ichiru answered, lilac eyes determined.

Zero frowned, Ichiru may be able to lie through his teeth and make their Aunt Megumi believed it. But he was not fooled, Ichiru's form was quivering. He knew very much that Ichiru was in agony at the fact that he had only few moments left with them.

"Stop lying." Ichiru and Megumi's attention immediately directed to Zero as the quiet older twin voiced his concerns. "I will not let you accept this. Do you really think that you're a problem?" Ichiru's eyes were glistening as he heard Zero's question. "Because Ichiru, you're not that. I will never forgive you if you think, losing you is the option we have to make."

"Onii-,onii- onii- onii- Onii-san!" Ichiru cried as the tears that he was stopping to flow had revealed themselves to Zero and Megumi. "I don't want to die!" Ichiru wept that prompted Zero to embrace Ichiru's form, rendering Megumi's heart to break at the clear suffering and agony Ichiru had shown" I-I-I I wan-want to- be- with you two!" the younger twin continued. " I wa- wa- want to- to con-con- continue to sta-stay alive!"

"Shh. Shh." Zero cooed, patting Ichiru's silver hair which is also the same colored with the mop of hair he has "You dummy, never lie again what you feel. As if me and Aunt would let you leave us." Zero dislodged himself from Ichiru, lilac eyes with tears as well. "Don't give up Ichiru because me and Aunt Megumi is not giving up on you."

Megumi nodded in agreement. "Yes, Ichiru. All you have to do is rest and become strong for the operation."

"But—" Ichiru started, a guilty expression marring his face. Wiping the tears in his eyes with using the hospital's blanket he looks at them with sadness. "The operation is too expensive. We couldn't possibly cater to pay –"

"Who said it's impossible?" Zero intervened, giving Ichiru a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Eh? But Zero-kun." Megumi looked aghast, even if she sold her flower farm it wouldn't be enough for the operation. So, what would Zero be planning?

"Even if I have to work everyday to save Ichiru's life. I will do it." Zero said determined. Not missing a beat. He would do anything for his loved ones. No matter what they may be.

:*:*:*:*:

"Thank you for all the work, Kiryu-san! Be safe on going home!" Mr. Michello stated happily as he bid the silver-haired hunter goodbye.

"Of course, I will." Zero replied to his boss for two years. Mr. Michello was a man in his forties with ebony hair and grey eyes and is also the owner of the Classico Bistro to where he was working part-time as a waiter.

Walking towards the train station to head home with his backpack hanging on his shoulder that contained his notebooks, books and other school items he needed. Also, his monthly pay of five thousand yen had Zero sighing and halting in his steps as he gazes at the setting sun. He was to put in mildly, losing hope as the twenty million yen seems so far away from his reach. As of now, with his salary, savings and of the little money left for them of their deceased parents it only equivalent to five hundred thousand yen.

With that begrudging and troubling thought he continued to be on his way. But then—

 _*bump* *ooff* *bump*_

Zero found himself falling to the ground with his butt as the one that suffered the most. Glancing towards the reason for his fall, he saw an old man having a hard time standing because of the same predicament he was in as well.

Sheepishly and flustered since the fault of this situation rests at him because he was too goddamn had his head on the clouds because of Ichiru's situation. Got him standing up and presenting a hand to the struggling old man.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I'm going." Zero apologized.

The old man gaze at Zero's hand apprehensively. Then to his form. Honestly, Zero was growing uncomfortable at the old man's intense look at him. Come to think of it, now that he was close to the old man he could see that the old man had messy sandy- white blonde haired which was hatted with a brown checkered cap, he couldn't clearly view the old man's eyes because it was covered with black glasses that had cross design.

"Oh, it's alright dear boy." The old man replied, voice fragile and understanding while accepting his helping hand. Lifting the old man gently. Zero checked if he was alright. "It's not only your fault as well. I'm a blind as bat anyway." The old man informed that made Zero feel awful.

"I'm really sorry. Is there anything I could help you with?" _So that I can kick this guilty feeling away?_ Zero thought as he offered his assistance.

"Hmm." The old man expressed. Looking thoughtful on Zero's offer. "Why, yes. There is something you can help me with. You see, I would like to go here but I feel lost and being blind will prove this will be hard for me to get there alone." Informed the old man while showing Zero a piece of paper.

Zero took the paper only to sweat drop and be infuriated. The map it seems was too blurry and the lines of the black pen was going everywhere. _What the fuck?! Where does this lead? Or is there even an exact location?_

"Umm-, Is there anything that the person who gave this map to you give as a hint." Zero asked hesitantly. Honestly, if this flimsy paper that is drowned in black in is their only clue they will have to go all the establishments.

"Hmm. My friend said, it has a door and yellow windows." The old man supplied that got Zero frustrated even more. _What the hell?! There are many places here that has doors and yellow windows._

"I see. But there are many establishments like that. I know some that match your description. Is it alright with you? It might take awhile for us to get there." Zero explained, kindly.

The old man nodded. Seeing that and taking it as a permission. Zero took hold of the old man's arm and guided him through the Cross Town.

:*:*:*:*:

After a painstakingly eight hours of searching, they stopped at the last place Zero knew had that description. Which is none other than the very place where he works. Classico Bistro. Looking at his watch, he found out it was already 12 am on the dot and knew he was about to be in trouble once he got home.

Zero looked confused as he saw the lights in the Bistro was still on. And even more so as his boss Mr. Michello opened the doors for them with a big smile stretched on his mocha skinned face.

"Oh! Zero." Mr. Michello acknowledge then turned his attention to the old man that he still guided. "My, thank you. Zero. You brought my friend here. I was worried he wouldn't get here."

"Huh? You know him boss?" Zero asked. This was just too much of a coincidence.

"Yup!" Mr. Michello replied with a goofy grin. "Head on home now, Zero. It is now late and knowing this friend of mine. He probably got you in a whirlwind. I'll take care of this now." His boss continued, ushering the old man in.

"Alright, then." Zero replied, turning to head back home.

"Wait, dear boy." The old man called out for Zero that prompted the silverette to turn to him.

"Yes?"

"It took you many hours just to help me. May I ask why?" came the old man's inquiry. "Is it because you feel guilty?"

Zero contemplated on the question. Truth be told he felt guilty for bumping an old blind man but as he was aiding the old man he finds that feeling no longer. And only wished to help. "No, times like these we should always help those in need." Zero answered wholeheartedly, finding the words easy for him to let out of his mouth.

The old man smiled. Giving a nod to Mr. Michello. Zero's boss head inside as the old man went to him. "Listen, I need a butler for my friend. And I think you would be great for the job. Zero. Zero? It's Zero right?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Should you choose to accept it. The starting salary would be twenty million yen in a year." The old man stated.

 _Twenty Million Yen! That would be enough for Ichiru's operation! I wouldn't have to worry over it anymore. But, Mr. Riku said that Ichiru needed to be operated immediately._ Zero couldn't believe what the old man was saying. "Umm, about that."

"Yes?" the old man urged on. Voice full of understanding.

"Could I have an advance payment?" Zero requested, sheepishly and hoping to whatever entity the old man may agree.

The old man gave a bright smile. "For you dear boy, who helped me. Why not?" came the old man's reply. Zero sighed in relief.

"Be here three weeks from now and someone will you pick you up." the old man produced a paper that Zero immediately took.

"Thank you." Zero said in a whisper and knew the man wouldn't hear it. He hated feeling this vulnerable.

"You're welcome." The old man replied shocking Zero, yet too late to react as the old man had head inside the Bistro.

Heading home, he felt that things were finally looking up to him. Unbeknownst to him a pair of bright sandy eyes stared at him with delight.

:*:*:*:*:

"Rest, easy now. Ichiru." Zero advised, joy clear in his lilac eyes. Megumi smiled yet there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Hai, Onii-chan." Ichiru stated. And just a few moments he was asleep.

"The operation is a success. Ichiru will now be healed. But he still needs to stay here so we can monitor his progress." Dr. Riku informed happily to Zero and Megumi.

"Thank you, doctor." Megumi said, hearing that Dr. Riku took his leave.

Seeing that the doctor left and Ichiru was sound asleep. Megumi gave Zero a worried gaze.

"Zero. May I ask where you got so much money?" Megumi directly pointed out.

"I told you, Aunt Megumi. My boss at the Bistro lend it to me." Zero lied smoothly, thinking the whole story about helping an old man then said old man gave him twenty million would be too much for his aunt.

"I see." Megumi knew there was more to the story, but she stayed quiet, deciding not to push such topic. She prays that Zero would tell her and that it didn't came from illegal means.

Zero avoided his aunt's gaze and settled at looking at Ichiru's sleeping face. It was three weeks ago that he helped an old blind man and found himself in a predicament that could be called as a maze. Only to know that in the end that the very place the old man wanted to go was in fact the very place he worked on! Well, he got a job out of it and a high paying one as well. He could feel the paper in his pocket no matter how light it was, it just set the idea home that he had accepted employment from a stranger.

 _Cross Park: 4:30 p.m._ It was the information on the paper and now looking at the clock it was already 11:30 a.m. And he had to submit his school papers concerning the fact that he was going to stop attending school now, that the job was a full time and he had to give all of his moments in that work. After all, he was already lucky enough to get an advance payment on the salary.

"I better get going Aunt. I have to pass by at the school then head to work." Zero informed her Aunt.

Megumi looked down. "Must it come to this? Can't you go to school while working?" she asked, not liking that Zero would have to sacrifice his education just to work for his boss.

"You know the answer to that Aunt. I can't, and it would be really embarrassing that I would request such thing, given the fact that my boss had leaned such a huge amount to me." Zero explained, he doesn't like that he had to lie to his Aunt but he was desperate for this. The money had been sent and paid and now he had to do his part on the deal. "I will call you whenever I'm free or off-duty."

Quickly, he heads out of the room. Ignoring the worried look his Aunt Megumi was giving him.

:*:*:*:*:

"Was it really wise for you to accept such employment? What if it was a scam?" His best friend and classmate Kaito Takamiya asked.

"The money has been sent and Ichiru's operation is done. I have to pay my dues. What is important would be that Ichiru will live." Zero replied a tinged of uncertainty in his voice.

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Zero. What trouble have you fucking got into?" he stated, and it was only a smile of acceptance that was replied to him by Zero. "You idiot, now I will be the only good-looking student left here. Because you will be gone." He attempted to joke.

Seeing a limo parked in front of the school gate. Zero let out a grin. "Oh, I don't think that would be a problem."

Hearing that, Kaito gaze at where Zero was looking at. And found the limo's passenger door opened by huge masculine men in black suits as the crowds gathered on the limo. Multitudes of "kyaas" was heard as the occupant of the limo got out.

Beautiful wisps of dark burgundy hair and enchanting sienna eyes was what greeted not only Zero but the whole crowd of the students. The bodyguards of the said person cloaked him of his student's jacket. The whole crowd dispersed to two lines and gave a path to the man.

Zero had always been dumbstruck by this person. The man's handsomeness was just out of this world and sometimes Zero would think that it would be such sin to have a hot body and a great face that looked to feral and godly. That person was none other than the Academy's Royal student. Prince Kaname Kuran. Years had past since the Kuran Kingdom known for it's majestic capital and of its abundance of resources was lay siege and aided by the Cross. Because of that relations between Japan and Kuran kingdom was great, resulting for the royal family to have one of their own schooled at their allied country's domain.

"Lucky bastard." Kaito voiced out. "And at the same time unlucky."

That statement alone piqued Zero's interest. "What do you mean by that?" he asked as him and Kaito looked on to the Prince confidently walking through the path paved for him by his adoring admirers.

"Don't you know? The Kuran Prince is entitled to be engaged since he is of age to become king in their country." Kaito informed. "And the unlucky bastard is now arranged to be wed to someone no one even knows beside the Kuran's Prime Minister of whose identity is also kept in secret." Zero nodded at the information he had heard and continued to gaze at the Prince's form.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname sighed for the umpteenth time. As he strode his way towards the school roof hoping for a private time all to himself. He halted in his steps and looked back at his bodyguards. "Do you two even have any clue on who is my fiancé?" he hoped that the two bodyguards of his were given any intel about it.

"Forgive us, Kuran-sama. The whole engagement process and Crown Princess picking was left in charge to the Prime Minister." The guard stated and Kaname cringed, hoping that hyperactive Prime Minister of theirs who is also the closest and oldest friend of their family knows what he is doing.

Kaname released a dry chuckle, "To think I used to have such a high regard for love and now I'm being forced to be wed someone I have no clue about." The guard looked upon him with pity. "Stay here. I prefer to be alone for now." He ordered and head up to the school roof. The view was great and he achieved the peace he wanted.

"Damn, Kaito. It's my last day in this school and he got me wet." Kaname turned to the voice and found himself awestruck at the lovely being he saw, silver hair and lilac eyes it was such a unique combination. And this was the first time he saw such colors in a person, the silver haired boy's uniform was wet and on the boy's arm was a lunchbox. He was amused as he saw the shocked look crossed the silver haired boy's face as said person realized he was there.

"Oh, sorry to disturb. I will just head—" the silver haired boy said aiming on going back.

"No, I was about to leave. Don't let my presence bother your lunch break." Kaname replied heading off.

"I heard you're getting married." Zero said and berated himself. It wasn't his business and he shouldn't be nosey about it. "I mean- everyone was talking about it. And I- I didn't mean to—pry!" He stuttered, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

Kaname stopped on his tracks and turned to the silver haired boy. Finding the boy's flushed face and blush cute. "It's fine. People are naturally curious about what's going on about my life. And yes, it's true. I don't even know her or him."

"Him?!" Zero was shocked, the prince's bride is supposed to be female right? That was why the prince's bride was called Crown Princess!

"Yes, our country has nothing against such relations. Over the course of time. Some of the royal family had males as their brides and wives." Kaname informed, liking the different expressions this boy was giving to him. "Well, I best get going." As much as he liked to keep on being in the company of this silver haired beauty, his duty compels him to go and prepare himself for his meeting with his fiancé.

As Kaname was about to open the door to the stairs leading down to the classes, he was stopped yet again by the silver haired boy's comment.

"I'm sure. For someone like you. They will choose a kind and special person." Hearing that, Kaname looked back to the silver haired boy.

"Thank you." He replied and gifted the silver haired boy, his rare smile. For one moment, the whole place froze as both Kaname and Zero smiled at each other in return.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero's eyes looked at his wristwatch. 4:30 p.m on the dot. He sighed, a sense of fear crept up to his spine on the thought maybe Kaito was right and this was all a scam. It didn't help his case that the park was quiet, and no one was there save for the twittering birds and the occasional walkers. Just as he was in that state of thought, a grand white limo parked in front of him. A gorgeous looking blonde haired with eyes that had the likeness of the color emeralds gone out of the limo and head to the other side of the limo. Only to open the passenger door for him. "Please get in, Fujishioka-sama," The blonde voiced out kindly and Zero was floored by the respected way the blonde was interacting with him. Confused, he got inside the limo.

As the blonde closed the limo's door and head inside to the passenger side next to Zero. Zero felt anxiety on the sudden situation. _It seems the old man's friend is really rich, Phew. It seems this is not a scam._ Zero thought.

"Umm. Could you tell me what my duties as the butler in your boss' house would be?" Zero inquired, better to know the basics so that he won't be dead weight for the others who work there.

"Huh? What butler duties? I was sure that the engagement money had been sent to you and your family."

"Engagement money?! But I was sent here for a butler job!" Zero gasped, thinking that this blonde person was not right in the head.

The blonde man frowned. "I assure you, Fujishioka-sama that there was no such agreement. The engagement money has been dealt with, my job is to ensure that the Crown Princess will get to the mansion where the Royal Family resides for the meeting."

 _What the fuck!_ Zero was floored. He can't understand what was happening. What Crown Princess? Royal Family? Meeting? What did he really sign up for? "Who are you?" he questioned.

The blonde let out a kind smile. "Forgive me for forgetting such detail Fujishioka-sama. I'm Ichijou Takuma the Royal Secretary."

Zero's lilac eyes widen more. And before he could ask more. The limo stopped, and he was suddenly guided inside a huge mansion decorated with gold and diamonds. Takuma lead him to a room where he saw a man's figure dressed in impeccable black princely attire, said man's back was what faced him.

"Finally." Zero's whole being tensed and chilled as he knew that voice somewhere. The man turned to him. "You've made me wait." Zero's heart leaped like he had been running nonstop as he was faced to face with none other than Prince Kaname Kuran.

"Oh, it's you. Funny. I was supposed to be here for a butler- "Zero started finding comfort in the fact he was in the presence of a familiar face.

"You!" Zero was shocked at the blatant hostility he was getting from the prince. "I see now, the rooftop wasn't just a mere coincidence." Kaname spat, sienna eyes darkening.

"Wait, why are you- "

"Never mind, since you've obviously are brought here because of money. Then you have no right to complain. As the Crown Princess, you shall do your duties and lessons as the future Queen of the Kuran Kingdom. Any adultery and bailing out on the engagement." Kaname paused staring directly at Zero's lilac eyes with menace. "would be unforgiven." With that Kaname turned back to him coldly.

"Wait! What Crown Princess? What the fuck are you even going on about?!" Zero slashed out, he was absolutely confused at what was happening.

Hearing that, Kaname looked coolly back at him. "Such vulgar language is befitting for the Prince's bride and of your status as the Crown Princess. I suggest you toned that down, I won't have you embarrass me."

Lilac eyes widen more at the information he just got from the Kuran Prince.

 _What?! I'm his fiancé. What happen to the butler job?!_

:*:*:*:*:*:

SAI: Hate it? Love it?

Please Read and Review. Your opinions shape up the story.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting the Queen

SAI: Wow! Many Favs and Follows and Reviews already for a Prologue?! Oh guys! You make me so happy. I finally have some time to update now that its nearing summer break. Hallelujah! Thank you so much for all your patience. Hehehe

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BL/ Boy Love. Misspelled words and Grammar mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Some OOC of the characters.

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight only the plot of the story and my OCs of course.

Without further ado!

Here's Chapter One of Royal Affair!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:

 _Chapter One: Meeting the Mother of the Nation (Queen)_

 _Last time on the Royal Affair:_

 _I see now, the rooftop wasn't just a mere coincidence." Kaname spat, sienna eyes darkening._

" _Wait, why are you- "_

" _Never mind, since you've obviously are brought here because of money. Then you have no right to complain. As the Crown Princess, you shall do your duties and lessons as the future Queen of the Kuran Kingdom. Any adultery and bailing out on the engagement." Kaname paused staring directly at Zero's lilac eyes with menace. "would be unforgiven." With that Kaname turned back to him coldly._

" _Wait! What Crown Princess? What the fuck are you even going on about?!" Zero slashed out, he was absolutely confused at what was happening._

 _Hearing that, Kaname looked coolly back at him. "Such vulgar language is befitting for the Prince's bride and of your status as the Crown Princess. I suggest you toned that down, I won't have you embarrass me."_

 _Lilac eyes widen more at the information he just got from the Kuran Prince._

 _What?! I'm his fiancé. What happen to the butler job?!_

:*:*:*:*:

To say that Zero was shocked, would be the greatest understatement of the century. And being jaw dropped and wide eyed wasn't helping, who wouldn't be when the person he thought would be the most familiar to him would give the chilliest shoulder ever.

"Now, that you understand your predicament, I suggest you make yourself more appropriate for the Royal Meeting." Kaname started, sienna eyes directing a straightforward gaze to Takuma's green ones, firmly avoiding having any interaction with Zero whatsoever. "Takuma, take the Crown Princess to his room. Make him look decent enough for the whole family."

Hearing that, a stress mark made itself known as it ticked on Zero's forehead. The silverette had never liked to be ignored. Years of neglect would do that to you. "Hey!" he snapped earning an appalled look from both Kaname and Takuma.

"Don't talk like I'm not fucking here!" Zero exclaimed, as point a finger at Kaname's form. "And you! You, arrogant piece of ass! First, I've been trying to tell you that I only know about the freaking butler job! And in no means, knows anything about this stupid marriage arrangement. Second, you've got quite a nerve to berate my personality and order me. And lastly, hell no! That rooftop incident was just an unfortunate coincidence, you, dumbass!" Zero finished, harshly. Panting as if he had run a marathon. Lilac eyes darkening to an amethyst shade.

Zero felt satisfaction on his part in seeing the twin aghast faces of Kaname and Takuma on his form. Both speechless and downright just shocked.

"Um-um" Kaname mumbled incoherently, not being able to let out any words for it was the very first time that he was struck down form his 'control' routine. From the moment he was born, he had exhibited control in everything and no one stood in his way in everything he does. Yet now, fate was cruel to hand him a fiancé who had a temper that could even defeat an erupting volcano and a sharp tongue that can easily cut him off instantly. "How dare you, speak that way to your prince!" Kaname retorted.

"I dare! You egoistic, pompous, arrogant- "the flowery list of insults went on as Zero let his whole vulgar dictionary out in the open. Takuma couldn't help but grin with elation at the sight he was being presented.

"Pigheaded, dumbass, idiotic- "Zero continued that earned him a furious glare from Kaname.

"Watch your tongue. I can't believe that such person was chosen to be the Crown Princess!" Kaname argued back, his anger flaring in every possible way.

"Newsflash! You idiot, Prince! I didn't sign up to be your stupid Crown Princess. It was a butler job! A butler job, once again. I'll repeat since your overbearing incapability to listen to others is so freaking high! IT WAS FOR A FREAKING BUTLER JOB!" Zero gritted his teeth. By now, the two of the were edging closer to each other. Snapping at each other's retorts.

"Silence, a selected Crown Princess shouldn't raise his voice so high!" Kaname was infuriated, now he was shouting for Pete's sake! This was so unlike him!

"If I wanted a lesson in elegance and etiquette. I would be in school instead of here, you idiot!"

"Then why don't you? Leave already!"

"Well, sorry to shut down your fucking expectation princely prince! But I will not leave until I get an exact explanation on why I was send here to be your freaking fiancé! When I was supposed to be a butler!

Sienna eyes and lilac eyes clashed, as sparks of lightning in the background dueled signaling the deep animosity that had created itself during their debate. The air was getting intense and Takuma was already contemplating on whether to pacify or to flee.

" _Bloody hell, not even a minute and they're already biting each other off!"_ Takuma though with a frown.

:*:*:*:*:

It was a laugh that chimed like a bell that immediately took out the dark atmosphere in the room. A woman in what look like to be in her forties glide inside, her way in stepping in and with her long brunette hair and royal blue gown decorated with sapphires and golden diamonds just screamed royalty. And the way that the woman carried herself with such dignity and grace did not go unnoticed in Zero's view. He was awestruck in all honesty on the woman's aura. If the gown the aura of the woman was a sign of the woman's position. Then her equally diamond pumps and the glittering gold crown place on the woman's head would be the dead giveaway on the woman's rank.

"My,my,my. Such a debacle. You two are not even married yet you fight already like one." The woman chided, with a smile on her lovely face. Long wavy brunette hair, dark reddish-brown eyes glinting with elation, supple lips painted in red. Zero would bet his life that the woman in front of them would be none other than the mother of the arrogant git beside him.

"Takuma, dear. It's wonderful that you're here." The woman said in kind, as her eyes settled on Takuma's form. "Your grandfather's well. I presume?" Presenting her hand.

Takuma bowed in respect. "Your highness." He greeted as he took the woman's palm and place a kiss on the back of the woman's hand. Then let go of it with a smile. "Grandfather's been well and settled to have a time off in the Ichijou Manor, though that does not stop him from doing some of his usual 'actions'." Takuma sheepishly, answered. Hinting something that Zero could not get but the woman seemed to know.

"Mother." Zero felt he wanted to just smack the owner of that voice yet refrained himself for it would not be too great that he would do such act in front of the Mother of all the Kuran Nation. Plus, it was already bad enough that they were caught bickering.

"How delightful that you grace us with your presence." Kaname said in a refined tone that had been practice from all his years of being a prince. And as such, he did the respectful notion that Takuma did as well. "It is such a relief that you're here." He continued eyes intent on Zero's form. Boldly declaring that he was happy that his mother was here diffuse such atmosphere back then.

"A relief." The woman laughed. "It was that bad."

No one answered, and it was enough for the woman who now settled her eyes on Zero. Zero felt his heartbeat lurched to his throat and the Queen's observant gaze was not making it any easier. The Queen stepped forth in a languid pace towards him and circled around him in the same relaxed state. A finger on her chin as if she was admiring a creature that she had never seen. Making Zero felt uncomfortable.

"Hmm. Silver hair and lilac eyes. Quite unique." The Queen stated. "Lithe form, toned muscles, ohhh, he will definitely not disappointment son! He works hard!" Hearing that a blush made its way up to Zero's cheeks. "Hehehe Charming blush too!" Zero yelped as he felt the Queen's hand on his hips. The Queen giggled with mirth. "Don't tense, dearie. I'm just checking something. Hmm." Zero felt that he was being examined as the Queen's hand roved around his hips while she was behind him and then it stopped much to his relief and glared at the other occupants as Takuma had a hard time hiding his grin while Kaname may expressed and emotionless façade but the twinkle in his sienna eyes would say otherwise. "Hehehe. Brilliant you have just the right 'birthing' hips! The Prime Minister did a great choice!"

That statement sent a cold wind throughout Zero's whole body. "Birthi- what!" Zero shouted, flabbergasted beyond belief.

"Mother." Kaname said in a way that meant it was not to be ignored. "May I suggest, introductions first instead of the 'complicated' things."

The Queen seemed to snap out of the giddiness she felt on her discovery, with a cough she righted herself and in just a flash was in front of him, making Zero frown on the sudden act. _"How did she do that? I swear, she was behind me!"_ he thought and berated himself, his mind surely was playing tricks on him because of all this "Crown Princess" fiasco.

"Pardon me, my dear. Knowing that the 'Crown Princess" arrived just made me quite excited." The Queen apologized, good naturedly.

"Uh, umm." Zero could not form a sentence, for he did not know what to do right now. _"Should I bow? Should I kiss her hand? Should I curtsy! Hell, why did even curtsy come to mind?"_ His mind swirled with those thoughts.

The Queen rose one elegant brow at seeing Zero distressed face. With a kind smile, she joined her hands with Zero's in a motherly way. "Don't fret and relax, little one." She comforted, smiling as she did so. "Now, I think it's obvious that I'm none other than the Mother of the Kuran Nation, the former Princess of the Kuran Nation, and currently the Queen of the Kuran Kingdom. Queen Kuran Juri. But I prefer you call me, mother or Juri in times were alone. I think that about sums it up. With all my titles, I can say that it would be great to have you here to lighten the load. May I know your name?"

"Zero." He answered, shyly. "Fujishioka Zero, to be exact."

Kaname was no doubt trying to hide his amusement on the current event and was also thankful that his mother was there to help in knowing his own fiancé's name without him asking for it. And just the sudden shyness Zero showed in front of his mother got Kaname to remember awhile back the interaction they had back at the rooftop. Yet, his lingering hatred was there. He couldn't help it, it just burned through for he loathed the very fact that the whole affair was just nonsense! And no respect to his wishes. Yes, it is great that Zero was easy on the eyes. But ever since he was young, he wanted the same deep feeling that he would see in his parents and yet he was stuck with a person that. Yes, he was adorable, gorgeous even! If only Zero's mouth was not the disadvantage on it. Let's just say, he expected a submissive, kind, gentle, and joyful lady or man as his wife but he got an over temperamental and just down to earth man that clearly hated his guts!

"Zero." Juri tested and found delight in knowing that it was not only the boy's appearance was unique but also his name. A name that means nothing yet now that she now sees the very person with that name. She realized, it fits him. Zero was such an anomaly for the whole Kuran Kingdom, simply put he was a blank slate someone who had no knowledge of their world yet at the same time would also become such great addition to the Royal Family. Zero in her eyes, showed such promise and she would want nothing but to have Zero as the blank slate of light that her pressured son needed amidst the conflicts of their regime. With that in mind, she hugged Zero.

Zero felt warmed at the hug he received from the Queen or Juri, as Juri herself wanted him to call her that. He wasn't ready to call her mother given the fact, he had no effing clue on what was going on in the first place. Just as quickly he was embraced with the warmth it also quickly fades as Juri let go of him from her embrace. "Now, that introductions are done. We best, get going." Juri started with a clap coupled with a smile. "The family meeting is due in one hour and my dear. You're still not ready." She chastised.

"Umm, but Juri—" Zero started, only to be shushed by Juri with her finger place on the center of his lips. "No, time to dawdle Zero." Juri scolded lightly. "You boys, get out of here and leave me with Zero. I'll get my future son-in-law ready." She finished with a giggle. Zero could not interject the Queen's notion and just like that he was trapped in a rigorous flow. Dread crept to him as Takuma and Kaname with his fucking smirk bowed to Juri and head out of the room. With a snap using her fingers. A trail of maids came through the doors, with them they carried an assortment of royal suits in different colors, medallions, medals, trinkets, powders, and other stuff. Zero had no clue about that led him to stare at all the items with shock and wide eyes.

Juri stifled her incoming giggle at seeing Zero's expression. Another clap from her and the whole dressing up for the 'Crown Princess" started.

:*:*:*:*:

His comfortability on the situation was in no doubt the result of the lovely lullaby Juri was humming while she busy brushing his hair. Zero was now donned in a white royal suit with silver buttons and swirling lavender decals and designs on it. Three trinkets of silver colors that had the shape of a medal, horse and lastly what Zero took for a blooming silver rose.

"Zero, your hair is just so soft, silky and like of a baby hair. It's remarkable." Juri complimented while brushing it, loving the feel of the strands on her hand as she brushed it with a comb. "Too bad. It's just so short. A pixie cut even." she continued. Her hands were massaging his scalp when she halted in her movements.

"Umm. Juri." Zero called suddenly and was concerned on the thoughtful expression Juri had on her face as he gazes upon her reflected face on the dressing mirror.

"Oh. Silly me. I had a thought." Juri admonished. "What if, I make it long?" she suddenly asked out loud. And she was aghast at the sudden laugh that she got from Zero. _"Was it funny? I was serious about it."_ She thought, a frown marring her lovely face.

Zero contained his laughter at seeing Juri's expression. It would do no good for him to make the Queen upset. "I'm sorry, it's impossible. Hair doesn't grow overnight. Juri." He stated with politeness and in a respectful tone.

" _Mother_." Juri insisted. "Zero, you are the Crown Princess and just some training and then you will be ready to become Queen beside my son Kaname. So, it's imperative you call me mother."

"Umm- about that. I'm still- "Zero stated wanting to tell Juri about the butler job and all the troubles he suddenly was in.

"I understand. You're new to all of this. A boy, still young and suddenly plunged into a royal hierarchy, it's not easy. Even I had some hard time during my rising to becoming my husband's Queen." Juri stated.

Zero's curiosity was piqued as he heard Juri's statement. "How come? After all, you are already chosen to be the Crown Princess."

Juri gave him a meaningful look through the mirror's reflection, her dark red brown eyes staring straight in his own lilac ones. "Zero. Let me give you an advice. The Kuran Palace is a battleground. Do, remember that. Trust only the people you can trust, be alert, wise and cunning at all times."

Zero felt his breath hitched. Just, how dangerous is the Kuran palace. He was still in Cross Mainland and yet he was already feeling this kind of heavy weight on his shoulders and it only started because of aiding a senior citizen. Thinking of that he vaguely wondered where that old man was who employed him in the first place.

"Done." He heard Juri chirped, proud with her work.

Just like that his thoughts were suddenly in push to the reality he was in. With a smile reflected on the mirror towards Juri's own reflection. "Thanks, Juri. It looks—" he was about to compliment when for the second time he was just floored to see his once short silver locks had now turned to straightly flowing silver hair that ended on his waist. "Unbelievable." He whispered, totally confused on what was going on.

Juri let out a small laugh. It was great to spend some time with Zero. But at the same time, she worries for him. A human, out of all the beings in the universe their closest friend would pick for a "Crown Princess" it was a human. But their overzealous friend had never made the wrong decision for their kingdom. Juri, for sure knows that there was something more about Zero that meets the eye. After all, that friend of theirs was a hunter through and through he would have a plan amidst all of this. But she still has concerns since as a human Zero would have no idea of the paranormalities, the supernatural and of the 'blood pact' Zero would have to do with her son for the completion of the Wedding Ceremony months from now.

Nonetheless, she was afraid that it might become too much of a burden and a paranoia to a bewildered Zero. Juri have been a firsthand witness to those people who came to the palace only to lose sight of what they are and become _monsters_. She would never want that to happen to Zero, he was far too innocent for all of this.

"Impossible." Zero's whisper brought her back to the reality as the silverette stood up. Hand running through his now long hair. "How?"

Juri placed a comforting hand on Zero's shoulder using her own ability to project a 'calm effect' on the silverette. "It's really simple, Zero I used a comb." Juri stated with amusement as she set the comb down on the dressing table. "And it's perfectly normal." She continued, manipulating Zero's emotion so he may not freak out about it.

"It's not normal." Zero reasoned, surprising Juri. Her ability was perfect it could not be broken or deterred. No one could resist its pull. It was only her family who was immune to it being a pureblood like her. So, how come a human could do it? "Hair shouldn't grow fast like that."

"I see." Juri stated, having a problem on how to explain to Zero the whole supernatural thing. She needed a distraction for Zero and it had to be fast.

Her call for distraction was answered as a maid step into the room and bowed her head in respect towards them. "My Queen, the King and the other Royal await you and the Crown Princess' presence in the dining room." The maid informed.

"Thank you, you may now leave." Juri said with a smile and the maid took her leave. "It seems that we have to go." She stated taking hold of Zero's arm and going out of the room.

"But the-"Zero wanted to say still wanting answers about what just happen and on how his hair grow fast.

"No more of that, Zero. Now, as the Crown Princess, like me the Queen you should always be—'

"Early, never late?" Zero guessed, cutting Juri off with a huff. He will absolutely find the old man, so he can have an ally about the butler job and clear the misunderstanding on all of this.

Juri smiled mischievously. "Nope, you should always be late or you went in later than the usual to where the officials and the king had ended their topics."

"Huh, why is that so?" Zero asked as the two of the could see Kaname and Takuma's back towards them waiting for them.

Juri turned her attention to Zero. Eyes twinkling playfully. "Because, my dear. The real power comes from hearing about their problems then giving out the orders at the end, instead of being caught in it and having no answers at the end." She said with a wisdom that Zero will never doubt.

Takuma nod to them politely as Kaname turned his attention to them. "Mother, finally. You're here." He greeted his mother and was about to make another scathing remark towards Zero but found himself tongue tied as he saw Zero. To say that he was shocked would be a lie since his heart would say another meaning otherwise. It was pumping like it had never been and he felt his breath was clogged, his vision solely focus on the being in front of him. Simply put, Zero looks so beautiful and delicious in his white royal suit and he was thankful on his mother's creativity on making the once pixie cut hair of the silverette to turn into long flowy silver tresses that he was so scared to touch for if he does he might just be turned on beyond belief. It can't be helped he had some sort of attachment to long hair but what got his attention more is Zero's unique hair color, so bright, so translucent, it shone like the full moon that by now was brightening up the starry night sky.

"Stop." He heard the infuriated whisper of his fiancé and it got Kaname out of his trance on Zero's beauty. Kaname arched a brow, resulting for Zero to sigh in irritation. "I said, stop staring at me. It's disturbing." Zero repeated like he was talking to a child.

"As if I'd stare at you." Kaname rebuffed, denying the attraction he was developing for his fiancé.

"Whatever. Deny all you want." Zero shrugged and with a polite nod to Juri and a request that he needed to speak to Takuma about something and left mother and son there. Kaname eyed Zero like a hawk and narrowed as Zero and Takuma chatted animatedly, he could hear the distinct words of "old man", "butler" and "did you see him?"

A laugh from his mother was what distracted him from the possessive thoughts that was boiling inside him. As he turned towards his mother, he saw his mother's face with a playful smile. "What?" he inquired, smiling as he did so.

"Nothing at all, except for the fact that you only just met and you're already behaving as if any moment Takuma would steal Zero from you." Juri frankly said.

"No, umm- what you saw back then was-"Kaname reasoned, it was clear he wasn't doing a good job about it.

"The same thing you father did, when we were introduced. It's fine Kaname. Zero's your fiancé. A pureblood after all is possessive over his loved ones."

"Love?" Kaname inquisitively mumbled. Love? And in one day? His mother might be much more delusional than ever when it comes to romance.

"Don't look at me like I've grown to heads. Kaname. Be a dear and try to take heed of my words."

"But, isn't it already established that as of now we blatantly hate each other's guts?"

"Hmm. You're right. I wonder why?" Juri inquired, giving Kaname a "I-know-you-did-something-look" there was no use lying to his mother.

"I told him he was brought to this family through money, so he had no right to complain or deny whatever my claim on him." Kaname summarized, he was expecting a slap or a glare from his mother but in the end only another laugh was what he got from his mother.

"Just like your father. But you better make this right. Rectify the mistake you've done. Kaname or I will be the one you will have problems with." Juri advised then ended it with a sinister smile that got Kaname to gulp and at the same time smirk after the initial fear of his mother's underlying meaning.

"Of course. Mother. But there still about the "money issue" that I've grown to have a distrust on Zero." He confided.

Juri sighed. It couldn't be helped; her son had every right to doubt people's intentions. Being born and living in the palace would do that to you. "I know, yet Zero is a kind boy, spending some time with him. I realize that he is not what he seems to be."

"What do you mean?"

"That my dear son, is something you have to know yourself. Keep in mind, Zero is human but do keep wondering. Why did our oldest and trusted family friend thought it would be beneficial for your reign to have a human 'bride' "Juri stated and she knew that her son, bless his intelligence would no doubt will have answers lay before him on the next months with Zero. "Seriousness, aside. I suppose you approve of your fiancé's look?" she inquired and giggled when Kaname looked down and she saw that red tint painting itself on Kaname's cheek. "No need to answer. Kaname. I've already got it from your face."

"Mother!" Kaname harshly whispered, feeling embarrassed at the same time. Juri gave a reassuring pat on her son's shoulder.

"Kaname, about the 'money issue' there's always a reason for everything." With that Kaname watched with a sigh as his mother went in the dining room, following her. He halted in his steps and approached Takuma and Zero. With a cough. Takuma bowed and left him with Zero to go inside the dining room.

"Well then. Zero. Shall we?" Kaname implored presenting his arm. Zero only took a second to gaze at his offered arm and crossed his arms on his chest. Resolutely, Zero started to move and yet again Kaname was starting to feel irate by Zero's attitude as he followed suit on Zero's stride.

"I don't need to be treated, like a girl _Kuran._ " Zero snapped back at him as they simultaneously entered.

"That may be true. But that won't stop me from doing it. Just to make sure you feel the same aggravation I'm feeling when I'm with you." Kaname snidely commented with a smirk. He was finding fun in teasing the hell out of his fiancé.

"Shut the hell up!"

" _Oh, yes it was absolutely fun!"_ Kaname thought with glee.

:*:*:*:*:

:*:*:*:*:

SAI: Hate it or Like it?

Please Read and Review

Your opinions shape the story.

Thanks for the continued support😊


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting the King

SAI: *starts imagining the story, walks to the heavenly blank paper only to be stopped by a huge wall of cemented Zero numbers. Tries so hard to push through the wall. Suffers months until being able to detonate said wall. Continued on her way only to blocked by the Maze of Computer Defects that needs Repair. Suffered being lost there for months until finally got to write a freaking Chapter!*

*pants* So, sorry I took this long to write my dearest readers. I do hope you missed me as much as I missed you all!

I blame it on writer's block and of my computer going all Rido crazy on me.

Warning: Just like the previous chapters. Kaien would really be different this time…. You have all been warned.

Disclaimer: Just like the previous chapters.

So, here's the second chapter of Royal affair. Hope you may like it Thank you so much for your patience and support for this story amidst its sudden sleep mode hehehe. And also thank you for this stories 51 favs and 70 follows! You guys are so awesome! *blushes* *bows respectfully*

:*:*:*:*:

 _Chapter Two: Meeting the Father of the Nation (King)_

 _Last time on the Royal Affair:_

" _Well then. Zero. Shall we?" Kaname implored presenting his arm. Zero only took a second to gaze at his offered arm and crossed his arms on his chest. Resolutely, Zero started to move and yet again Kaname was starting to feel irate by Zero's attitude as he followed suit on Zero's stride._

" _I don't need to be treated, like a girl Kuran." Zero snapped back at him as they simultaneously entered._

" _That may be true. But that won't stop me from doing it. Just to make sure you feel the same aggravation I'm feeling when I'm with you." Kaname snidely commented with a smirk. He was finding fun in teasing the hell out of his fiancé._

" _Shut the hell up!"_

:*:*:*:*:

It was such a tedious affair that was Zero's perspective as the double doors of the dining room opened for them. Big crystal chandeliers decorated the ceilings, paintings of the many achievements of the family decorated its cream coloured walls that had the decorated indent of the golden seals of the Kurans, the dining table itself was massive and Zero couldn't help but rose a delicate eyebrow on the situation. If he wasn't informed that this would be just a typical dinner with all the Crown Prince's families, surely he would think that this was already a grand celebration.

Zero froze in his steps as he saw a vast range of food delicacies on the table. Ranging from gravy drowned mashed potatoes, steaks with fries, and huge roast chicken. The smell itself was hypnotizing and enticing his empty stomach. It was only in that moment that Zero realized that he was running hungry because of this predicament. But, it wasn't the food that got him feeling entirely insecure and nervous all of a sudden. It was the stares, yes the stares of the many pairs of eyes that turned to them the instant the doors was opened and showed them.

To be precise, Zero felt it was a gathering of cold sweats and blundering heartbeats. He was trying so hard not to gulp or even let these aristocrats know how he was seconds away from panicking. _"Whew. Calm your heart. Just calm your heart."_ Relaxing his heart, Zero breathed gently as he tried to achieve a sense of inner of peace although his heart beats erratically due to the dozens scrutinizing looks he was receiving.

"Don't tell me, you're scared already?" Zero didn't need to look at the person who voiced that, he knew the smug part was smirking at him as he said that.

Zero glowered, as all the occupant's attention was solely on them. "I'm just surprise. It seems that dinner for the likes of royalties like you are nothing short of a banquet."

"Of course, only the finest is to be given to the royals. And I believe my dear _fiancé_ you are already part of the likes of me." Kaname sneered, ignoring the glare Zero was giving him.

"I don't think so. Sure, I'm your fiancé now or you so called 'Crown Princess ' " Zero quoted. " But I'm still not giving up that this would be just a mistake and it would be corrected, in no time. Like I said, princely prince. I was sent here for a _freaking butler job!"_ Zero harshly whispered. A ticking stress mark pulsing on his head, his obvious anger did not go unnoticed by the people inside the dining room.

Kaname contemplated what Zero had said. _"He's still insisting on that butler story of his. Was it possible, he's saying the truth? I better have Takuma investigate this matter thoroughly."_ He thought, wanting to know the truth about the whole money issue surrounding his fiancé. "If you say so."

"If you say so, what the hell does that even mean? Are you even listening?" Zero's amethyst like eyes hardened not liking the dismissive tone Kaname was giving him.

"Ha…Ha… Ha… I think we had kept the family for too long. Best we move along with the introductions." Noticing the two of them bickering, Takuma intervened with a nervous laugh. It would be bad for the royal couple's image to argue in front of the nobles and of the royals.

Kaname couldn't agree more, settling an arm around his fiancé's waist much to the annoyance of the silverette. They were followed by Takuma who later took his seat as well. The couple moved to their appointed seats as the others watched their every move. Zero was uncomfortable with all the attention and it didn't help that he had noticed that the moment they had entered all the chatter died down. To put it bluntly, it was awkward and making him insecure which just accelerated his need to get out of there. He noticed Juri who sat on the right side of the table and his uneasiness subsides as he saw her gentle smile that was directed towards him.

Suddenly, a laugh bellowed throughout the dining room. It succeeded in breaking the silent tension that blanketed the aura of the whole affair. "Come now, this is a joyous occasion! Stop eyeing my son and the Crown Princess like you want to just tear them apart." Hearing that Zero's eyes turned the man who sat at the head of the table whose chair was situated between the right and left side of the table. At his right, was where Juri sat and on his left was where Kaname sat and him beside Kaname's seat.

A golden crown with swords as the decorative spike on top of a mass of dark brown curls that stopped at his neck. Tailored suit with a golden buttons that had thorny roses details decorated on them. All in all, the man who was daring enough to criticize the nobles who did not hide their criticized look upon him and Kaname, ooze confidence and leadership that it did not take too long for Zero to realize that he was the King. From his tall, muscular and broad shoulders. The charismatic smile that had now formed into a smirk, Zero couldn't help but look at Kaname beside him there was no doubt where Kaname got his handsome looks and devilish grins. For the man who looked to in his forties and got all that wonderful traits was Kaname's father and the father of the Kuran Nation.

Yet, that was not all. Zero felt like a bucket of ice was thrown at him as the King settled his eyes on him. _"Heterochromia?"_ he deduced since the King's different coloured eyes was what made him look unique and daring as well. Zero was amazed by the King's eyes. One was the colour of wine that shone of strength, courage, passion yet at the same time it shone harshness in them, it was a great contrast to the King's other eye colour that was the epitome of ice while the other wine coloured eye looked homely. The King's blue eye reflected ice, cold and hard that Zero felt he was being criticized and compared. It was slowly trying to determine his worth and it was the colour of the King's eye that Zero instantaneously loathe.

" _My love,_ you should contain unnecessary thoughts to yourself. You wouldn't want to give them the wrong impressions now, do you?" Juri's eyes narrowed sending a disapproving look to her husband from her seat. Another laugh was what the Queen got as a reply from him.

"Oh! Yes, you're right. After all, they all came here to _pry_ and see for themselves who our dearest friend chose as a bride for our son." The King's eyes turned dark an irritated expression on his face as his eyes manoeuvred through all the nobles around them. "Imagine my surprise, because of that. Especially, that I seem to remember that I wanted this introductory dinner banquet to be a close affair with only the _closest and I do mean the closest relative the Kurans have to be in attendance_. _And yet, here you all are._ " Couple of the nobles fidgeted under the King's narrowed eyes.

There was no masking the displeased look that the King was showing. Zero opted to be silent, he noticed that the King was displaying his ire for the unwanted nobles who dare to disobey his orders and Zero wouldn't want to be caught on that.

"Nevertheless, they are here _my beloved_. And there's nothing we can do about it." The King could only sigh as he heard Juri's blunt answer to his sarcastic input.

The King tsked, and then his eyes settled on them. "Hmm… Silver hair and lilac eyes. That's such an odd combination. Interesting and quite a difference." The King said in an inquisitive tone.

Zero was befuddled by the King's stare. Why is it that they put too much focus on the details of his hair and eyes? He had enough of that in all his 17 years in this world; he was mostly ridiculed by his classmates because of it. His sanctuary and the reason he was still sane amidst the bullying he got from it was the fact he was not alone. And he had Ichiru, Ichiru who was prone to sickness and the one who would be easily distraught by the animosity they got from their classmates. Ichiru was his lifeline and the source of his bravery, he would face his classmates' and even schoolmates' down sided opinion about him if it meant he could protect his younger twin brother.

He was even in this fiasco because of the love he had for his younger twin. If it wasn't for Ichiru he would never consider this setup and would have already sprinted of to the nearest taxi or any mode of transportation just to get out of this situation he was in.

"Well, I must say. The Prime Minister had clearly chose something out of the ordinary. You look remarkable and lovely befitting to become my son's bride." The King complimented, pleased by the outcome of their old friend's decision. "Truthfully, I was a bit doubtful of the Prime Minister's plan of arrange marriage to my son. But seeing you now, my worries are not put to rest." The King continued with a small smile on his mouth, but It did not fail him to take notice that other than the Crown Prince's appearance, it was obvious that he was _human_. That was giving birth to pressing concerns. Would this human be able to do the duties a Crown Princess must do? Or will he crack under pressure?

Zero smiled politely, trying to stop the heat that was spreading to his cheeks. He would not blush! But it gave him comfort that the King wasn't overall rejecting him and that right there was where Zero knew he had gone insane. For Pete's sake he wanted to be rejected so to end this whole tirade! He was supposed to be a butler not a Prince's bride! "Thank you for your kind words. Your Majesty." As a sign of courtesy, Zero voiced out his acceptance of the King's praise.

"And polite as well!" came the joyous voice of the King. "With you around, I hope you could pass some of that politeness to my son."

" _Rido."_ Juri warned, not wanting another argument between father and son to happen during dinner.

"Father, I have always been polite. If I wasn't I wouldn't have even consider this _duty_ you've placed upon me." Kaname retorted with a smirk on his face.

Hearing that, Zero gazed at him like he had just lost his mind. In no ways, should a person even if it was the King's heir should argue with the King's words. His worry on Kaname's behalf escalated when the King narrowed his eyes at Kaname.

Wanting to not have a feud happening, Zero without thought stood up from his seat and bowed. "Forgive him, Your Majesty. The Prince must have hit his head on the way here. That's why he said such thing." By his words, Zero instantly got the King's attention on him and shocked the other's nobles of his actions.

Kaname was passive as always, yet his eyes betrayed the befuddlement he felt as he had come to realize that Zero had spoken and defended him against his own father. His father who had the highest authority, even if it was a bit insulting as well.

Zero bowed his head low, eyes closed. He was afraid that he had made the wrong action and just further pushed himself into a hole. He blamed Kaname for it, if that arrogant prince just shut his mouth he wouldn't have done this. Heck! He also had complaints about this arrangement but he does not say it out loud in front of everyone. He didn't even divulge it to Juri in fears that the Queen might get upset. His hands balled into fists as he waited on the King's reaction. Worst case scenario? Well, he would get executed.

While, Zero's thoughts ran on the topic of his demise. It quickly vanished as he heard the loud guffaw of the King himself.

"Oh, boy. This is too much!" the king exclaimed. His laugh echoing while the noble's sported confused expression on their faces. "Raise your head, no need for that. Sit down." The King said, laughter still clear in his eyes.

Zero did that and he himself was perplexed on the King's behaviour. But the King only continued to look at him with joy in his eyes.

"Well, Juri. You're right my concerns about our son's upcoming marriage were clearly not needed." The King stated, his hand intertwining with Juri's on the table. Then he turned his gaze to Zero. "You don't even know my son and had just been plunged to this whole situation and yet you already are speaking on his behalf."

"Yes, you impressed me as well. Zero. Even if you're choice of reason was quite amusing." Juri said agreeing to her husband's statement. "Rido, you shouldn't tease our son like that." She chastised, her lovely face turning to a frown.

The King chuckled. "Forgive me, my love. Our son is just too serious for his own good that it falls on me to try to lighten him up." He kissed Juri's head as a sign of his repentance and fixated Kaname with a sneaky grin. "You're lucky that the Prime Minister had chosen you such a kind bride, my son! Best to claim him now or others would want to pry him off of you!"

Zero blushed up to the roots of his hair. He did not fully understand what the "claim" part the King said but the notion of it was not lost to him.

Kaname sighed. There was no stopping this, once his father had thrown away his uptight personality and settled to his father mode per se. His old man's jokes on him would be unstoppable. "Spare us that topic, Father. You're embarrassing us." He requested as he saw Zero's crimson face and the blatant way said silverette was avoiding looking at him.

"Did you hear that? Juri." The king asked, his tone light and teasing. "Our son wants me to stop embarrassing his bride." He continued, treating Kaname's words like it was the most recent development in the world.

"Rido. Stop it already. The two are uncomfortable enough as it is." Juri stifled her giggle at seeing her husband's antics. But it was futile as the King only chuckled with mirth.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was unnecessary." Kaname gritted his teeth annoyed by his parents' elation on the situation. This was not a light matter; he is the one suffering the brunt of it.

Zero looked aghast, as he noticed that Kaname's statement was directed to him. "You're putting the blame on me! If you didn't open up your smart mouth in the first place. I wouldn't have done it!"

"Could you not shout? Don't you see were in front of all the aristocrats and of my parents?" Kaname's eyes narrowed, not liking Zero's reaction to him.

"Gee, that's what you should have thought a while ago." Zero huffed, his lips pouting.

"You're thoughts on the matter are irrelevant, it was just a harmless banter between father and son."

"Oh?" Zero cocked his head to the side, agitation shining in his violet eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? After all, I just got here! Or have you been so full of yourself you forgot that!" By now Zero know he was already shouting but he had lost the decency to care, this pompous git was asking for it.

"We barely talk back there and there's was no need for you to intervene!" Kaname argued.

As the two throw remarks to each other. The King and Queen watched with a smile and mirth in their eyes. Rido turned to his wife as he continued to hold her hand. "When you told me that they already bicker like a married couple. I had a hard time believing your words-"he started then his mismatched eyes settled on Kaname and Zero both to absorb in their heated argument that they barely notice his assessment on them. "but now you are once again right."

Juri giggled. "Oh, Rido. Haven't you noticed? I am always right. Even if I'm wrong I'm always right."

Rido nodded with a smile as he raised their intertwined hands to his lips so that he may place a kiss on the back of Juri's hand. Settling their enclosed hands down, he tsked with a joyful tone as he saw Kaname and Zero still arguing like no tomorrow. "They just can't stand each other. It reminds me of a certain couple that was just like that back then." He said, his mismatched eyes locking onto Juri's eyes.

Juri laughed jovially, her eyes lighting up with recognition as she heard Rido's words. "That's true, they are acting the same way we were back then. I remember we couldn't face each other without the desire to smack the other person."

"And we just couldn't even stay in one room without making a mess as well." Rido continued, reminiscing the times when he and Juri were not in the brightest of terms. Yet, he was happy that she was by her side and supported him in all his decisions. He knew he was far from the perfect husband, ruler , and father but he was contented and glad all the same for all the encouragement Juri's had bestowed upon him. His biggest regret would be that when Juri needed him the most, he was drowned in false pretences and bitter jealousy that both of them lost a precious treasure that will never ever be replaced. That would have been the end of it, but his foolishness just has no bounds for amidst those times of envy and hatred he had to even sully Juri's dignity even more by siring a bastard.

A bastard that is no doubt under the care of Lord Shiki. With that thought in his mind, he squeezed Juri's hand that was enclosed with his as he sends a look of distrust towards the noble. Lord Shiki, a noble who took the age of sixties as his form and had the audacity to come here only to mock him with his ever present greedy eyes. The vain lord would stop at nothing just to have his bloodlines on the throne and it did not help his case that the Lord's beautiful daughter had gone insane the moment he had left her. Lord Shiki had been outraged and has long wanted to end his family's reign.

Rido felt guilty because if it wasn't for his delusional and the lies of the court that blinded him of his wife's innocence on the matter. He wouldn't have been tempted by Midori's seductive whims and soft touches. Why in the hell did he even believe that Juri would betray by fornicating with his younger brother Haruka? When in fact, they already had Kaname at that time. Now, here he is rectifying his mistake. He has to get Kaname married even before Lord Senri plans a way to use his bastard son for his own gains. He hoped that once this secret is out Kaname may have the heart to forgive him just like his mother. They had kept it all under wraps, this scandal. His bastard son is already known as Lord Shiki the young master of the House of the Senris and was popular among the court ladies for his looks and of his intelligence.

His mismatched eyes, gaze back to the couple in front of them. He never wanted to force his only son into anything but drastic measures have to be done to ensure that no filth would ever corrupt their kingdom. Kaname _**must**_ get married not only for the kingdom but also for his mistake. He can only hope that through this union he could finally bury his sins and live peacefully knowing that the Kurans rule would never be turned to ash because of him.

Juri felt Rido tensed, she eyed her husband's tense form. She did not miss the hatred gaze he had given to Lord Senri. In that fact, she would not chastise him. Lord Senri was a liar and an overall manipulator. She had an inkling that Rido was thinking about his other son that was no doubt being raised and turned as the perfect weapon to end the Kurans' rule under Lord Senri's strict supervising. Juri grinned as she saw Lord Senri's eyes turned to slits as he watched Kaname and Zero, he must have been so disappointed at the fast progress of Kaname's marriage. She could feel the Lord's displeased aura come off in waves; there was no need for her to use her powers to know that Lord Senri's mind was swarming with ideas on how to tear Kaname and Zero apart. Juri almost growled, yet she reins in her temper. It would do no good to lose her composure, whether she like it or not Kaname needed the support of all the Noble Houses and that of the Fang Council for his throne. And she would make sure her son will have it no matter what. She had already lost a child because of scums like Lord Senri she will not let it happened again to her son's heritage. The throne belongs to Kaname as his right and no Lord or any idiot aristocrats will destroy that, she wasn't the Queen **of the Kuran and Mistress of the Heart** for nothing.

:*:*:*:*:

"My attitude is not the issue here; it's about your lack of discretion and control in your emotions!" Zero's character and blatant refusal on the right conduct as a Crown Princess really grated on Kaname's nerves. The silverette even had the audacity to roll his eyes as he berated his actions.

"You know a simple 'thank you' would have sufficed but you just wanted to continue being an arrogant prick!" Zero snapped, arms crossed as he glared at Kaname.

"I could have handled it!" Kaname retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Come now, ease your bickering. You two are not married but both of you are so focus on each other." The king reprimanded, earning him embarrassed looks from the pair.

"We ask forgiveness, for this uncalled scene you had to witness. Father." Kaname apologized bashful at being scolded by his own father.

"No need for that, son. It was quite amusing to watch." The King grinned. "They did say 'Marriage life without a fiery passionate outlook towards each other would be boring' So, keep at it but do make use of it in the bedroom."

"Rido!" Juri scolded, eyes scandalously wide because of Rido's direct statement. "Must you embarrass them further?"

The King chuckled. "I can't help it." He stated, then his eyes turned serious. "It seems we've been amused for too long, that we've forgot the reason we all gathered here. "

That got everyone's attention and the King let out a cough to get himself back on the topic at hand. "As you may come to notice with the way Kaname calls me father and of my affections for Juri. I am Kuran Rido. Former Crown Prince of the Kuran and currently the reigning King." He introduced, and then his proud eyes turned to Kaname. "Well, not for long."

Zero nodded politely as he looked on as the King continued with the introductions.

"What may I call you, princess?" Rido asked.

"It's just Zero, Your Majesty. Fujishioka, Zero." Zero replied with a smile.

"Fujishioka, you say?" Rido was sure he had heard Zero's family name before. It was oddly familiar yet he had a hard time remembering where he had last heard or had read that name. It was uncommon and not heard of in their circle of nobles. Which just straightened the fact that for all the intelligence their old family friend the Prime Minister had he chose a bride that was not in the inner circle. Now, the question is why? Why would the Prime Minister select a bride that had no connections and is certainly new to the whole monarchy's grandeur and scandals. "And pray tell. Where did you came from?"

"I was from the Moon District and now, currently situated in CrossTown, Your Majesty." Zero answered.

"CrossTown. Well, that's the quaint neighbourhood my dear friend the Prime Minister ruled. But that town is home to all the hum-" the king stopped and his eyes widened with dread. What the hell was Minister Cross thinking? It was fine that he chose a commoner but a human as well? More and more he already feared for the future of this marriage.

Several heads turned as well when they heard of Zero's background. And some of the nobles had sneered at the lack of the Crown Princess' pedigree.

" _A human and an outsider, what fool thought that would be the most appropriate bride for the Crown Prince."_ Lord Shiki sneered as his eyes roamed the Crown Princess' form. _"Silver hair and violet eyes? What a weird colouring."_

" _I will not permit this! It's obvious that this Chosen Crown Princess is not suitable for the Crown Prince. It is my daughter who should be Queen. Not this peasant!"_ A noble thought his eyes squinting in disgust; he had hair that was the same colour as of a toffee and harsh grey eyes. He is Lord Souen, father of Lady Souen Ruka the most beautiful noble woman in their circle.

"It's not so bad, once you've gone past the whole ordeal. Brother. I believe that Zero is the best choice for my nephew." A gentle voice said supporting Zero's position.

Zero's attention turned to the said owner of the voice and found a man who looked to in his forties he had the same colouring of the King's hair the difference would be that his eyes was not mismatched like the King's but it was the color of warm chocolate and glinted garnet.

Rido gave a grateful look to his younger brother. He was happy he has his support, the road to Kaname's succession would be a hard one and he will need all the help he can get.

"Hello, Zero. I'm Prince Haruka brother to the King." The brunette introduced as he showed Zero his hand for a shake. Zero immediately complied only realizing that all this time the man beside him was Kaname's uncle. "It's always a pleasant thing to see the new member of the family."

"Um… likewise." Zero said albeit hesitantly a smile appearing on his face. Prince Haruka was really comfortable to talk to and he emits a kind aura unlike the other princely git beside him.

Kaname's eyes narrowed for a moment as he watched how his fiancé interact with his uncle. He knew his uncle bless his good heart would never do something untoward to Zero but it did not relinquish the sudden lurch of a malicious feeling inside him, _jealousy._

 _Jealousy_ , it was such a new concept and one that Kaname had never felt until now. He hated that Zero could openly show his smiles and gets along with his family but not _him_. It was quite disturbing that even now, he's already thinking that this arrangement could work if only Zero would stop being deplorable then it would be fine. Yet the silverette continued to be difficult. Zero was making him prone to showing his uncharacteristic sarcasm in front of the nobles which would prove fatal for his succession.

"Now, Zero-" Rido started then contemplated as his mismatched eyes settled on Zero form. "Do you mind, if I call you that?" Seeing Zero shook his head, the king continued as he gestured his hand towards the other people seating with them in the dining table. "This group of aristocrats who suddenly came with no invitation are the Lords of the Inner Circle and part of the whole Monarchy Council."

Hearing that, Zero's violet eyes surveyed the lords, the King introduced. There were 7 men who had different expressions on their face as he viewed them. One of which give Zero the shivers, since there was no masking the anger that man had given him and there was the other one who gazed at him like he was trash. He felt pressured and insecure immediately under the mixture of hate, distrust, disgust, and arrogant stares. Simply put, they look at him as something that clearly did not belong in their world.

It was during those thoughts, that he felt a hand enclosed his under the table. His attention went to Kaname who squeezed his hand comfortingly. His face flushed as Kaname bent towards him, his mouth only inches away from his ear. "Don't be intimidated, it would do no good for my reputation and of your standing. I won't have a fiancé who does not have a backbone." The princely git whispered and Zero's blush instantly vanished as it was replaced by his glower.

"Why did you even need to hold my hand just to pinpoint that fact? You, sneaky son of a-"Zero harshly whispered only to be stopped as Kaname grinned.

"That irritation you're feeling? That's what I felt when you spoke out of turn." Kaname retaliated, his voice gentle and quiet in his ear's perspective. It was quite soothing but it did not deter Zero annoyance on Kaname's witty retort.

"If you're so affected, why did you even need to advise me about my reactions on these aristocrats?" Zero wanted to know, it was confusing that Kaname could be so amendable only to turn back into an asshole in a second.

Both of them were so engrossed in their whispers to each other, that they failed in realizing the haughty looks of the aristocrats sending their way and of the approval of Rido, Juri and Haruka on the pair's closeness.

"If they see you weak, it will reflect my weakness as well. So, show this bunch of greedy fools the annoying spit fire attitude of yours or else they might just devour you!" Kaname retreated after whispering those words to Zero.

Zero would not admit it but Kaname's advice albeit it was tinged with sarcasm worked wonders on his insecurity and had him smiling towards the Lords and accepted their false act of courteousness.

As King Rido had invited all of them to eat and deemed the introductions done.

Zero felt relieved.

:*:*:*:*:

That night as Zero watched the nobles leave and that he was alone with Takuma, Queen Juri, King Rido and Prince Haruka and the Princely git's presence did he let out a sigh of relief. He glanced worriedly as the other occupants attention turn to him because of it.

It was Juri's laugh that ended his worries. "Oh, dear. The dinner must have took a toll on you. Zero." She placed a comforting pat on his shoulder. "But, I'm glad you did well even if you are new to all this."

"That's the reason, why I wanted that dinner to be a private affair. Those pack of obnoxious fools just had to let themselves in! Couldn't they had waited until we are back to the Kuran Palace before they push their nosey characters on our life!" Rido snapped, irritated by the nobles display of disobedience to his rule.

"It can't be helped; they are far too curious and excited as well." Haruka voiced, concern in his voice as his sienna eyes fixated on Zero.

"Pardon me, but why would they be excited?" Zero asked, and later regretted why he ever ask that question.

"Why, they are excited to crack you until you're in pieces that just can be stepped on and thrown away." Kaname answered, eyes dark and angry.

"Wha—What?!" Zero exclaimed.

"I did say, Zero that the Palace is a dangerous place." Juri reminded, worry in her eyes. " And those nobles you just met are partly the reason why."

Zero felt cold shivers making its way to his spine. His jittery was so obvious that Kaname tsked as he went to him and ruffled his silver hair.

"Don't be afraid, we'll keep you safe." Kaname comforted.

Zero pulled away from Kaname. "Who said, I was afraid!" he cried indignantly.

"I don't know perhaps it was the way how you trembled or maybe it's just my imagination." Kaname smirked, eyes twinkling with amusement unabashedly.

"Why you-" Zero was about to snapped only to be halted by Kaname's arm enclosed on his waist. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mother, Father, Uncle, and Takuma. We best get going. I shall escort Zero back to his room." Kaname informed, his hold on Zero unrelenting.

"Yes, we shall see you tomorrow morning when we break our fast dear." Juri smiled, happy in seeing Kaname's affections towards Zero.

"I do hope, nephew. That your plan on escorting Zero entails only that." Haruka teased, earning him an aggravated look from Kaname.

Rido guffawed resulting for Zero to blush in embarrassment. "I hope so too, you lovebirds better wait for the claiming ceremony before giving me grandkids!" Rido flinched in pain when he was suddenly hit by Juri's arm on his side. Seeing his wife's eyes had him realizing his slip up. He completely forgot they were dealing with a human!

Zero's eyes narrowed in confusion. There it was again. Queen Juri back at the dressing room said to him quite giddily that he had the right "birthing hips" and now even King Rido is making comments about "grandkids" why do they say such things? It was strange and weird. It looks like that the topic was normal, common even. But he and Kaname were both males. That alone is proof that no babies will be coming out of this marriage. And yet, the King and Queen both had the same ideas, maybe a woman would be present during this "claiming ceremony" so they may copulate with her?

That notion alone got him nauseous on the idea. Yet at the same time it was the plausible thing he could think of.

Kaname bit back a smile as he saw a tirade of emotions dancing on Zero's face. It made his heart pumped just like back then when they were on the rooftop. As he reminiscence on that his mood turned glum. That 'money issue' was a hindrance to his overall assessment on Zero's nature. It reminded him that he had a task to be given to his green eyed confidant and close friend.

"Of course, we will wait for the opportune moment and auspicious day." Kaname quickly answered. Guiding Zero to as they head for the door that led out of the dining room. He halted he glanced at Takuma over his shoulder earning him the green eyed noble's attention. "Takuma, do find me after I've escorted Zero. There are things we need to discuss." He commanded as he and Zero left the dining room.

True to his words, he did escorted Zero to his room and quickly left the silverette's side the moment they were at Zero's room door without much of a say.

:*:*:*:*:

Mr. Michello scrubbed the whisky glasses with concentration while he eyed, his old friend who was drinking the liquor he made.

"Your staring." His friend admonished, spectacles glinting as the light of the bar bounced on it.

"What game are you playing at?" Mr. Michello asked, his suspicion growing as his friend smiled. "You know, of Zero's bloodline. And yet you send him there. Now, that boy's destiny we have always protected is about to be unlocked because of your doing." He snapped, jaw clenching.

"Did you not even comprehend, that I have thought this through before even doing it." His friend retorted, sandy eyes narrowing. "Zero's destiny has long been forged. We were only holding out the inevitable."

"And was that wise? His parents would be screaming in their graves. Once, they found out you arranged their heir and scion in matrimony to the very immortals who had betrayed them!" Mr. Michello snapped his anger obvious as the whiskey glass he was cleaning shattered.

"Do, reign in your temper. My friend, Zero has to be there. How would he discover who he truly is and of his and Ichiru's heritage? I've watched them grow in desolate places, abandoned, unloved, treated as a burden but not once I have interfered with their lives. Even as they lived in my town I still didn't." Mr. Michello listened on as his friend's voice became harsh as he counted all the misfortunes the twins had experience. "You want to know why? It's because I wanted them to grow strong and fierce. Braver than we could ever be, so that they can achieve the one thing we never did. _**Victory**_."

Mr. Michello was silenced by his old friend's admission. "You want to use Zero as a weapon." It was not a question. He knew it would be the only possible outcome of the decision his friend did.

The old man's sandy eyes shone with hatred as he shrivelled his persona to reveal a man in his forties. "I have to go, by now. I have missed the dinner banquet the royals had made for Zero." With that Michello looked on as his friend downed his remaining drink in one shot. Then stood up and turn to leave.

"Are you sure of this decision? There are consequences when we play with the power that has long been hidden." Mr. Michello warned his voice on edge for he did not like the fact that Zero is to be used.

Mr. Michello could only watched as his friend fixated him with determined eyes. "I've had it with all the lies, the death, the blood, and the suffering. I had waited for a long time for this. I did not head inside that crimson cage they call a palace just to give up."

"Vengeance is not always the right path, my friend." Michello advised, hating the maniac gleam on his friend's eyes.

"But it will all be worth it, in the end. There's a war coming. I suggest you get ready for it." With that cryptic warning, Mr. Michello's eyes lighted with sadness as he knew there was no saving his friend from the vile hand of revenge.

:*:*:*:*:

"Juri, my love. Don't you think were being too advanced for this?" Rido requested gently as he watched Juri pranced around the mansion ordering the servants to get her the list of all the catering and basically planning the wedding itself along the way. He followed her everywhere until they stopped at the mansion's study room. Haruka had long left and probably was in his room.

"Better advanced than late, my love!: Juri exclaimed happily. " As the lovebirds take their rest I will be planning everything. And all they have to do is to show up, kiss, mate and tada! We have bouncing grandbabies in the palace!"

Rido scratched the back of his head, his wife was always excited when concerning babies and he wouldn't ever chastise her. He knew it was what his wife do to ease the pain she suffered from losing their child. "Don't you think, we should ask Zero and Kaname's opinion on the matter?

"Nonsense, they should be more focus on each other. After all, once we head back to the Kuran Palace. I'm sure those nobles would try to break them just to have the chance to have their own as Zero's replacement." She growled. "I will not have that, I like Zero. His suitable for our son!

"Alright, dear." Rido relented, going with Juri's flow.

As the two head monarchs bicker on the details of the marriage and the whole process of it. They were disturbed as the study room's door opened, that had them turning to see who went in.

"Kaien! You missed dinner!" Juri pouted.

"I'm terribly sorry for my tardiness, Your Grace." Kaien apologized, although he could care less. He had just come back from another argument with his friend Mr. Michello.

"It's alright, but you have to help we this wedding." Juri ordered with a friendly tone.

Kaien smiled, a smile that many thought would be so cheerful they would have never guess he was planning something devious. " Of course, my Queen."

Rido laughed. "What is up with you, with the formalities? Don't be like that you have been with us through the ages."

"I'm just merely following protocol, Rido." Kaien reasoned, his deceptive smile in place. "What did you think of my bride's choice?"  
Hearing that question, Kaien saw how the two head monarchs eyes shone with mirth.

"Oh, he's just a darling. So polite he even can dance around with Kaname's verbal assaults!" Juri complimented.

"They were lashing out words after words with each other. It was quite amusing." Rido informed, a smile on his face "I'm pleased with your decision, Prime Minister. But-"

"But?" Kaien inquired although he knew what they would be worried about.

"He's human." Juri stated as if the mere fact of that was dangerous. "How would he survive? Why did you pick a human bride, Kaien?"

Kaien hid his smirk. If only they knew what Zero was, they would have never allowed such arrangement. "I disguised into an old man, I tested his kindness and he passed."

The two monarchs nodded in understanding, the Kurans were a bit gullible in that part they believe kindness and hope would be a nation's prosperity. If Kaien never knew what dark, black and bloody things that the Kuran Royal Family had done, he would possibly believe just how 'good' they really are.

"We are glad you choose, Zero. I'm sure that Kaname's succession will go smoothly because of him." Juri smiled, joy in her eyes.

" _Oh, I seriously doubt that. Your Grace."_ Was what Kaien thought as he heard Juri's words. _"Reo and Ichika. I hope you forgive for me. There's no turning back I won't let your deaths be in vain!"_ Kaien prayed, knowing if the both of them could see how he wished to manipulate their son, they would be so disappointed.

:*:*:*:*:

Takuma sighed as he left Kaname's room. He was given the quest about learning more of Zero's life and how he hated that. Can't Kaname just swallow his pride and get to know his fiancés amidst this whole issue about the engagement money?

Good thing that he had already thought this would happen and has long since researched on Zero's background. Using his connections and influence to get the information he needed. He only needs to wait for a ring in his Iphone and he would have a new info on the Crown Princess.

 _*ring* *ring* *ring*_

Takuma grinned. "Think of it and it will happen. Typical." He mumbled as he took out his phone and opened the message while he walked through the corridors of the mansion to get to his room. He scrolled through the info he received and stopped as his green eyes widen with appreciation as he come across a photo that looked like the Crown Princess but had a vulnerability and fragile aura that got Takuma having the urge to protect the person.

"What the hell? The Crown Princess has a twin?" He was appalled by what he discovered. But looking at the photo of Zero's twin quickly shut down his shock about it. "Fujishioka, Ichiru. Seventeen years old, known to be sickly and is currently under the care of Cross Hospital and doctored by Dr. Riku Takashi." He read, eyes furrowing in concentration.

"Could this be the reason, that you would accept this predicament?" Takuma wondered about Zero. "But this does not explain, why Zero had no idea he was sent here to be Kaname's bride." He was getting more and more confused of the puzzle that was Zero's life and admission about the butler job.

:*:*:*:*:

Ichiru's violet eyes settled on the huddled form of his Aunt Megumi who was dozing of in the hospital's sofa. His eyes roamed around the spacious and overly luxurious hospital suite private room he was now confined in. A moment later, he sneezed and sneezed. It stop for and he mulled over it.

"Is someone thinking of me?" He whispered softly, his bell like voice giving a light ambience in the room. "It's probably onii-chan. When will he visit me anyway? I miss him already." Ichiru's eyes glittered with tears as he knew, his older brother was working far away just for him. It did not deter his sadness however, they were two peas in a pod. It was supposed to be like that. How can fate be so cruel and separate them?

:*:*:*:*:

Zero lay awake on his bed, as he stared at the ceiling for a long time. He was perplexed by Kaname's behaviour towards him. One minute he could be doting and caring even and suddenly he would go back being so cold and distant. Just like when he escorted him into this room. Kaname had treated him as something that he should get away very fast! It grated his nerves that Kaname left without a word.

Zero turned to his side cocooning and hugging himself. Was everything Kaname at dinner was just for show? It was plausible given the fact , Kaname could easily shift his masks on his personality. What made Zero even more furious was the fact that he had concerned himself with Kaname's attitude! That will not do! He still had to figure out why he was sent here. And why did the old man lied to him?

"Aunt Megumi, did say to never trust strangers. I can only blame myself for this situation I find myself in." Zero grumbled, his heart felt loneliness as he knew it would be a long time before he could see his aunt and Ichiru again.

" _At least, I get to know all the Noble Houses surrounding the Kuran Sovereignty. What were they again? Ah... House Ichijou, House Souen, House Aido, House Akatsuki, House... House Shi-"_ That was the last coherent thought of Zero as the whole affair of this day had lulled his exhausted body to sleep and promptly closing his amethyst like eyes to its surroundings.

:*:*:*:*:

SAI: Hate it? Love it?

Please Read and Review. Your opinions shape up the story.


	4. Chapter Three: Obtaining Royal Knowledge

_SAI: Thank you all for your patience. This chapter is a tribute to myself I'm turning twenty one this May 14! Yay! Advance Happy Birthday to me! And please hopefully not many would quit life when concerning Ichiru. As promised the pair we all had been waiting for Ichiru and Takuma meet in this chapter. I apologize it took so long, my computer crashed and had to repair it again. And coupled with writer's block. Now, about Senri. Yes, his the Lord Shiki here, the other old Lord Shiki had denounced his title yet still invited to parties because of his influence he had given his title to Senri to further give Senri power. Now, the meeting of Senri and Zero is something I'm dreading yet excited to write about._

 _Disclaimer: The same as the other chapters._

 _Warnings: Boy love need I say more._

 _:*:*:*:*:_

 _Chapter Three: Obtaining Royal Knowledge_

 _Last time on Royal Affair…._

 _Zero lay awake on his bed, as he stared at the ceiling for a long time. He was perplexed by Kaname's behaviour towards him. One minute he could be doting and caring even and suddenly he would go back being so cold and distant. Just like when he escorted him into this room. Kaname had treated him as something that he should get away very fast! It grated his nerves that Kaname left without a word._

 _Zero turned to his side cocooning and hugging himself. Was everything Kaname at dinner was just for show? It was plausible given the fact , Kaname could easily shift his masks on his personality. What made Zero even more furious was the fact that he had concerned himself with Kaname's attitude! That will not do! He still had to figure out why he was sent here. And why did the old man lied to him?_

 _"Aunt Megumi, did say to never trust strangers. I can only blame myself for this situation I find myself in." Zero grumbled, his heart felt loneliness as he knew it would be a long time before he could see his aunt and Ichiru again._

 _"At least, I get to know all the Noble Houses surrounding the Kuran Sovereignty. What were they again? Ah... House Ichijou, House Souen, House Aido, House Akatsuki, House... House Shi-" That was the last coherent thought of Zero as the whole affair of this day had lulled his exhausted body to sleep and promptly closing his amethyst like eyes to its surroundings._

:*:*:*:*:

"Ugh" Zero grumbled. "Aunt Megumi, I just had this crazy dream where I got a butler job…" he went on scratching the back of his head as he sat up, eyes closed. "And then this weird butler job suddenly turns to another crazy job as a Crown Princess…" Zero guffawed. "Can you even believe that? A man as a Crown Princess!" He continued to chuckle as he now massaged his closed eyes.

"I can believe that." A voice answered for him which got Zero to quickly stand up from the bed and find the owner of said voice. Only to meet the laughing green eyes of one Takuma Ichijou.

Zero groaned. "Oh, crap! It was not a dream?!"

Takuma shook his head, amusement in expressed in his eyes "I'm afraid it is not, Your Highness."

Lilac eyes turned bitter as Zero sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am now tasked to prepare the Crown Princess for the engagement party to happen the moment we go back to Kuran Palace." Takuma informed, politely.

"Prepare?" A bewildered Zero ask.

"Yes, Your Highness. In three days' time...-"

"Please, could you just call me by my given name. I'm getting goosebumps from all the highness shit." Zero chastised, earning him an amused look from the Royal Secretary who watched as Zero hugged himself while his body shook with trepidation.

"If you say so, Yo-, Zero." Takuma corrected himself, as he was targeted by Zero's glare.

"Thank you, now what is it all about this 'prepare thing'?" Zero inquired, going back to the topic at hand.

Hearing that Takuma took a scroll from his pocket. "Well, first Zero-" he started only to have Zero's lilac eyes widened as the scroll opened and its inscriptions flowing out down the floor and even going as far to the corner of his room. Zero felt that this day would become a tiring one.

"We have your lessons." Takuma continued, oblivious to Zero's inner turmoil.

"Wait? Lessons?!" A blond eyebrow rose from Zero's comment.

"Yes, Zero. You are the Crown Princess and as such you have the duties of one. It means that you have to be knowledgeable of your intended's kingdom, your etiquette must be better than the others. And the most important thing is that you must strive for perfection.

"Perfection? But I haven't even perfected anything in my life-"Zero stated, then thought for a moment. "Well, unless you would count being in a misunderstood position as a perfect situation.."

Takuma could only shake his head at what the Crown Princess just said. "Misunderstanding aside, you must be prepared before the Royal Family would embark and go back to Kuran Palace as the Crown Prince's fiancé. You must be equipped with every weapon to help you fight back."

"Fight back? Against what? It's just a palace." Zero said, befuddled beyond belief.

Takuma sighed, this was going to be a long day. " Zero, the Kuran Palace is a battlefield." He informed.

Zero became even more conscious as he heard Takuma say those words, it was the exact same phrase that Queen Juri said to him.

"If you are not ready, once we get there. You would probably end up dead." Takuma deadpanned, there was no use going around about. "It is just your luck, that I can clearly see that the Crown Prince, my closest friend is quite fond of you. And I would do anything to ensure that his claim on the throne will be secured and you to be able to do your duties." Determined emerald eyes locked with shocked lilac ones as Takuma met Zero's eye level.

"Then the reason you are really doing this is because of your loyalty to your friend." Zero concluded.

"Yes, Zero you may not know it yet. But as of now, you are already part of game that some would wished to get out off." Takuma informed, his words brutally honest.

"But I do want to get out. I wasn't supposed to be a Crown Princess. It was just a butler job that I had expected to do." Zero reasoned, he wasn't going to back down from the truth of this entire situation.

"Zero, life is full of unexpected things." Takuma phrased. With a flick of his arm the entire space length of the scroll rolled back unto its original position. "The dice has been rolled, and you are now caught inside this monopoly of politics. You want a way out?" Takuma questioned and was answered by Zero's nod.

"Then, assist the Crown Prince, survive the Kuran Palace, and win this deathly game of the Monarchs." Takuma replied, eyes glinting hard and staring deep into Zero's eyes.

Zero realizing that the only path of freedom is to keep going with this predicament he was in. If the douchebag Crown Prince needed his help to get his throne. He would have to just do it for his freedom lies on the very fate of whether Kaname could attain kingship. Finally understanding what his course of action would be, he smirked. "Well then, Takuma. Let's start on rolling my set of dice."

Zero watched as Takuma's anxious yet determined face turned into relief and perseverance. "As you say so, Your Highness."

:*:*:*:*:

After that talk, Takuma lead him out of his room and during their walk in the hallway. It was where Zero noticed that some of the curtains was covering the windows. Not even letting light in. It was quite weird in his opinion.

Following Takuma, Zero found himself in the mansion's library. It housed many books that he had trouble understanding the language. The letters were quite unique and astounding yet he could not for the life of him make any meaning out of all the titles that was engraved on the books. He was saved from a massive headache when Takuma guide him to sit in a chair with a study desk.

"Now, Zero these are what you need to study and know." Takuma started, and Zero's lilac eyes widened as huge stacks of books and tomes was dropped on the table. Its pile was so high he couldn't even see Takuma anymore. Uncomfortable, he peeked up. "You're kidding, right?" he asked only to be met with Takuma's eyes that was tinged with mirth.

" _Zero_." Takuma's voice took in a grave tone that got Zero feeling even more tense. "Do I look like someone who would take your education as a joke?" Takuma questioned as he settled on Zero's side, emerald eyes clashing with violet ones.

Creeped out, Zero shook his head as his answer. He wanted Takuma out of his personal space. Seeing his reaction, Takuma gave Zero his space and continued on.

"These books are important part of the histories of the Kuran Kingdom. Before, we head to Kuran Palace. The Queen herself made sure to have all the books be brought here." Takuma informed.

"Why would she?" Zero inquired, it was quite a risky decision in his opinion. These books looked like precious treasures that should stay in the safety of a castle.

"The Kuran Palace may be the most fortified castle ever built but that doesn't mean that the people that are inside aren't hostile."

Zero now understand why would Juri decide such action. More and more he was liking the fact that at least in this situation he could have someone wise like Juri to guide him.

"I shall leave you to your studies, Zero. I will come back the second that it is time for the royals to break their fast." Takuma said as he eyes Zero who kept on looking at the stacks of books.

It was at that time, that Zero realized that it was early morning and that the sun had not risen it. _"Is this the normal time that royals woke?"_

"Wait, before you go I have questions." Zero requested.

"Ask away, Zero." Takuma encouraged.

Taking a deep breath then letting it go, Zero faced Takuma head on. "One, is this really the normal time for waking up for a royal? Next, why is it that all of the curtains are closed, even here in the library? And finally, aside from these books you have given me. I find it odd that all the other books here are in writing I don't understand haven's seen before. What kind of writing or language is it?" Zero finished, eyes curious.

Takuma seemed to hesitate for a moment. Zero took note of Takuma's eyes subtle movements and his posture looked panicky.

"To answer your questions, Zero. Yes, this is the normal time royal awake form their slumber then they break their fast and goes back to the routine of sleeping or napping for most of the day and working at nights. That is also the reason for having the curtains closed, most of us have a sensitivity of the morning rays of the sun. And for your last question… " Takuma ranted on as sneakily try to get out of Zero's inquisitive gaze. When he was already at the door and knew for a fact that Zero was waiting for the answer of his final question, it was the time that Takuma looked back and gave a smirk at Zero. "I believe you have to learn what it is through the books I've given you." With that said, Takuma quickly head out, leaving Zero in bewilderment.

"Huh? Why that-" Zero scratched his head looking aghast. He was quite mad for Takuma's suspense upon the answer. His violet eyes settled on the thousands of books on the bookshelves that were placed and the mysterious writings they have and then back at the piles of books on his study table. "Might as well, get on with it." He sighed, as she reached for the first book. "Sensitivity to the sun? Well, I guess that's normal." He muttered out loud. After all, many of today have skin problems. "History of the Kurans." Zero read the title and opened it. "During the first reign of the Kurans one of the royals stood above all, his name was Kaname." Zero's brow furrowed at that. _"No wonder, princely prince is full of himself. His named after his great ancestor. Must made him felt important."_ It was at that thought he continued reading oblivious to a man whose glasses twinkled in malicious delight watching from an ajar door.

" _Finally, find more about the monsters who destroyed your parents Zero."_ Kaien's face twisted with a sneer, his plans are finally set in motion. He knew for a fact that Zero was a curious boy, sooner or later he will find out the truth and chaos shall reveal its ugly head upon the reign of the Kurans.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname to put it mildly was irritated. His own trusted friend is nowhere to be seen. He wanted to know more about his fiancée yet finds himself in a predicament where the silver haired beauty had no interest whatsoever to even talk with him peacefully. He was sure that once he had encounter Zero they would get into another argument.

" _What is it about him, that I find myself wanting to tease and make that stubborn silver haired person to blush?"_ Kaname thought, lately their small interaction he was even more observant than usual. For example the way Zero's lilac eyes would glisten with fury, to his lips that would show his frustration on a matter and also to the way that Zero's cheeks would redden due to anger or embarrassment. Listing all of that Kaname himself realized something.

" _Oh no… It can't be… One day is not enough… It's just impossible!"_ His logical mind raged on. It was really impossible that he would already be having affections on a man he just met. Sighing, he went out of his room with a troubled mind.

He kept on walking through corridor leading to his private solace, the library.

"Kaname." Kaname was push back to reality as he heard someone call his name. Looking back, he was met with heterochromia eyes that twinkled in amusement.

"Father." Kaname greeted bowing courteously.

"Son" Rido greeted back. "So, have you already found Zero?

"Huh?" Kaname was confused, was he supposed to be looking for his fiancée? "What do you mean father?"

Now, it was his father who was bewildered with his answer. "Don't tell me you've forgot about the early breakfast your mother had prepared for us?"

Kaname's eyes widened, his mother did in fact had planned it before the choosing. And now, that Zero is here his mother's plans are now to be done.

"So many thoughts, so little actions." Rido wistfully said, earning him a glare from Kaname.

"Father, what do you mean by that?" Kaname asked, getting more irritated by his father's presence.

"Nothing, of course. I only thought that you are taking Zero to dining hall where your mother awaits. It was supposed to be Takuma's job to get Zero and yet I find myself seeing the most bizarre thing." Rido informed.

"And that is?" Kaname inquired.

"Oh, Takuma said he had to go somewhere. A hospital actually in CrossTown." Rido noticed that Kaname tense while hearing that. "That's why I thought you already knew about it and is now going to the library to get Zero."

"Zero is in the library?" Kaname's eyes turned to the library's doors a few meters from them and indeed saw light radiating there. "Of course, his training starts now."

"As any Crown Princess should do. But that is after breaking fast with us. We can't have you fiancée fainting because of starvation now do we? After all, he's _human."_ Rido lectured giving emphasis on the "human" word which got Kaname sighing yet again.

"If you would permit, father. I shall go now to retrieve my fiancée." Kaname requested.

"Of course, son. I'm going to your mother now. Don't be late unless you want us to think that you and your fiancée are doing something that will result for grandbabies to be born! Your uncle Haruka is joining us through it he might make a comment about it!" Rido guffawed as he went on his way while a flabbergasted Kaname could only watch and endure another embarrassing joke from his laughing father.

Kaname shook his head because of his father's antics and went on towards the library. "Zero, come now. My parents—" he started only to be tongue tied as he saw Zero's sleeping the silver haired beauty had used his arms as pillows as he put it on the table. As he went near the silverette he saw many opened books on the table.

"The Braves…. The Metamorphs…. Fox…." Kaname's eyes shone with adoration as he heard Zero murmuring those words. There was no doubt that Zero had been reading their histories. Kaname's hand flip through one of the book's page and stop on the topic of "Luminescence". Kaname knew of them. He was sad that he was now born in the days were the last of the Luminescence were gone. These beings were known for their blinding magic and they seldom would cater a fox form. It is said their blood could enchant any creature and their beauty unmatched. Yet, he also knows that if there were ever Luminescence today, they would just probably create war, who wouldn't when its his own ancestor who destroyed the lot of them? He grew up knowing them from stories, they were always referred to as beings of light. All the records show that the Luminescence would procreate only little since it is rare for them to have many children. And what did his ancestor did? Drive them into extinction, now no one will be able to find or even meet these great beings forever. When it was a topic of the Luminescence he could remember his younger self whining ang complaining about them. His young self would probably say _"Where can I meet them? I promise I'll be good to them."_ Thankfully, he had grown out of that ridiculous thought and notion. He is the Crown Prince now, he had no time for such follies he had a duty to his kind and of the kingdom.

Speaking of duties, he had momentarily forgot what he came here to do. Kaname eyed Zero's sleeping form, he smirked as he had another idea to get a rise out of his fiancée. Slowly, he crouched near Zero's head, his mouth near his ear. "Zero!" He called out and he was rewarded by a sudden jolt by Zero's head towards him, it was too late for him to dodge and he realize that there was something warm placed upon his lips and it was electrifying….

:*:*:*:*:

"Zero!"

"Gah!" Awakened by the sudden shout near his ear, Zero jolted awake but found that he accidentally got up so fast that his actions cost him a predicament he wanted to be out of again. Because of his sudden jolt he came face to face with Kaname's equally shocked demeanor. And he is even floored to find his very own lips upon the arrogant asshole! Feeling disgust and even embarrassed, he pushed Kaname away from him. Giving both of them some space.

" _If I blush now, I will surely kill this idiot in front of me!_ " Zero swore, he never wanted to have his first kiss taken like that! What the hell is happening? He wanted to get out of this situation unscathed! But he couldn't even get a break. His virgin lips have been defiled by this smug, egotistical, princely prince! "What the fuck! What was that all about!" he snapped, earning him a playful smirk from the brunette.

"I was suppose to wake you and tell you that we are called to breakfast with my family but it seems to me that you wanted to have a bite of me first." Kaname replied, mirth in his sienna eyes,

"Wha—What?!" Zero stammered, his jaw agape at the overconfidence the idiot was showcasing. He could see Kaname trying to hold his laughter at his expense. _"Hmph, Two can play in that game."_ Zero thought, his mischievous side playing out in the field.

"You're right, I do want to take a bite of you." Zero internally chuckled, as he saw Kaname's eyes widen because of his words.

:*:*:*:*:

"You're right, I do want to take a bite of you."

" _Huh?"_ Kaname was floored, what is Zero's game now? He watched silently, as Zero stood up from his seat and ever so slowly was getting closer to him. His heart was hammering nonstop as the silverette was now in front of him. "Zero, what are you—" Kaname's words got clogged on his throat as he felt Zero's hands on his chest. The silverette's lilac eyes looking up onto him locking with his own. Zero's hands were drawing lazy circles upon his chest and damn him if he didn't feel anything out from it. It was not even helping his case that Zero's mouth was even smiling so brazenly and his lilac eyes enchanting him.

"If I wanted to have you, would you let me?" Zero questioned, lilac eyes alluring. "After all, you're my fiancée."

Kaname was tongue tied, who was this person? Is this still even Zero?

"What's the matter? Want me to get your tongue for you? You seem speechless." Came Zero's playful voice, the silverette did not stop there and even giggled. Kaname could not even think as Zero's hands moved upwards until it found its mark and locked itself upon his neck. Giving the silverette an advantage to pushed himself up near his neck. He could feel Zero's breath and the silverette's lips were just inches away from it. He could feel the tension of both their bodies, heat against heat. But then, Zero moved to his ear. _"Maybe next time, you should stop being a condescending ass."_

Like a broken record, scratched on the surface the moment was gone. Kaname was even shocked that he was able to be manipulated by Zero As Zero move away from him, a smug expression was on the silverette's face. "Don't look at me like that, you started it. I just finished it." Zero reasoned, not even regretting his action for it got him to see Kaname's kicked puppy look. Turning away from Kaname he head for the door. Looking back he found Kaname still as a statue and his sienna eyes lighting with a fire that Zero found himself shivering at the intensity of it.

"Umm,-" Zero didn't get to finish his sentence because with a resemblance of a panther Kaname was instantly on him. His back hitting the library door and Kaname's form looming on him.

"Did you really think I let you go, after what you just did?" Zero was now the one feeling like a deer caught in headlights as Kaname's sienna eyes burned with a passion its chocolate pools melted to a liquid fire that had Zero gulping because of it. _"Oh, hell. What have I gotten myself into?_ "

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname let out a vibrating chuckle as he felt Zero tense because of his words. He placed his hand on Zero's cheek and caressed it earning him shiver from Zero. "I'm glad. I had thought you to be shy. But it seems we will not have any problems when it comes to something physical. Given the fact, you could do that. I wonder, how many have you bewitched?"

Kaname's words upon him did not sit right with Zero. Angry and insulted, Zero slapped Kaname's hand away from his cheek that got Kaname to be shocked by his action. "Thousands, no millions. Because that's what you thought of me. A man whore."

Kaname felt that he was slapped by Zero's words. "Ze-"

Zero would have none of it, as his lilac eyes narrowed its purple hue turning dark making it a mad violet. "Spare me your words, you idiot. That had always been your initial thought of me. You never even gave me the benefit of a doubt. The way I see it what you can only view of me is that I'm a backstabbing gold digging bitch of a man whore! Stop trying to even deny it in my face! Because if you did, I would literally hate you!" Zero snapped whipping away from Kaname and opening the door so forcibly it had Kaname reeling back.

"Zero." Kaname tried to call but he was met with Zero's glare.

"For the record, you princely ass. As childish as this might sound, you started it." And with that, Kaname was left with a door slammed to his face. Why is it that when it concerns his fiancée, they always end it in a fight? Yet again, he can't fault Zero for his words, he had been unkind, no that was too light he had been what was Zero's words again? Right, an asshole. Sighing, he went out to catch up with Zero. Why is it that when it concerns Zero he kept on making mistakes? It would do no good if his parents find out that they had been arguing again. Contrary to what Zero said, he did not think of him as a man whore he was just so jealous of the fact that there may be many who had got Zero's affections before him given the fact that Zero easily distracted him a while ago.

Turning to a corridor, he found the familiar mop of silver hair and followed his fiancée who by now had been stomping and walking fast in anger. "Wait, Zero." He called out.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Zero shouted, walking even faster as he saw Kaname trailing behind him. He was surprised that Kaname was already in front of him stopping him in his tracks. Bewildered, Zero looked back and then back at Kaname. _"How the hell did he do that? That was way too fast?"_ Zero thought, remembering how Juri herself, was fast enough to suddenly come in front of him during their first meeting. Was it a family trait?

"I know, I said something that make you upset-" Kaname started yet finds himself distracted at Zero's confuse expression. "Zero, I'm trying to apologize here."

"Were you? I thought it was you trying to amend things because you don't want your family to get worried of your situation." Zero answered back sarcastically.

Kaname sighed, may his ancestors grant him patience for he will really need it when concerning this fiery silverette. Why did the fates gave him an overly sarcastic, blunt, and down to earth fiancée? He knew for sure that everyday with Zero will absolutely take all his energy. " I know we started in bad terms-"

Zero scoffed. "Well, that's putting it mildly. Our first meeting started with you treating me like an object that was brought with money and had no intellect whatsoever and that I had to just follow your every whim!" Zero gritted his teeth, his words getting even more hard and loud. The fool just can't shut his mouth. Can't he see that he was already mad enough?

"Yes, that was a mistake on my part. But you have to understand, I did not know who I would marry and suddenly out of the blue they said that an engagement money was send so to give me a bride. Take it from my point of view if a person wanted money to marry someone and wanted it as soon as possible. Wouldn't you even judge his or her character?" Kaname reasoned, that got him a thoughtful look from Zero.

"I wouldn't judge the character based on that. I would judge him or her based on where he or she had used the money for." Came Zero's quick answer. "But who am I to say, the moment you've seen me money or no. You would have judge me all because of one thing.

Curious to what Zero was talking about, Kaname finds himself asking. "And what would that be?"

Zero sighed, his form even more tired than he already was. "Freedom. The moment you knew you would meet your bride to be. It meant that you would never be free, you are stuck in an endless cycle where many has expectations of you. I think you had always wanted to work alone, it was much more efficient that way and easy for you. Then I came, now many will judge your competence not only for your skill but on how I could survive the palace. And you hate me for that. Whether you deny it or not, it keeps you on your toes that any moment all you've done, and sacrifice are for naught because it all leads to the conclusion that **you** need **me** to succeed for you to succeed."

Kaname had no reply for that and he finds himself impressed that this human who had no knowledge about the way the monarchy works was somehow able to put all his fears and thoughts of this engagement summarized. "All the more reason we have to work together."

"Yes, but whenever were together we always end up in a fight, how is that working together?" Zero countered.

"They did say, that a marriage without fights and arguments are boring." Kaname answered, his eyes lighting up with humor.

Zero could only groan. "Please, don't start. It would have been better if it was Takuma who had came back for me so that we wouldn't have to have this argument so early and I could be already having breakfast now."

"That would be just as equally boring." Kaname said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes. Because we just **love** to snap back at each other to death, right?" Zero sarcastically replied accompanied with an eye roll.

"I may say something that had upset you so. But I do hope we can make this work. You're correct I wanted to work alone, I didn't want to depend on anyone. And now, I find myself in a situation where I have to confide, to trust, and to depend." Kaname confessed tuning away from Zero.

Zero felt pity, Kaname looked like someone who had the whole world on his shoulders and it is probably true given the fact he had a kingdom to rule and dozens of enemies wanting him taken down.

"But-" Zero was taken out of his thoughts as Kaname continued. "If there is anyone that I would prefer to have as a partner. I guess I am lucky to have straightforward fierce silver haired stubborn headed person like you." Kaname concluded, facing Zero again with a smile upon his face.

"Did you know, you were almost nice? But you had to ruin it with stubborn headed." Zero informed, earning him a laugh from Kaname which in turn made him laugh as well.

"You said not to judge you on your character but where the money was used. Then, if I ask now. Would you tell me honestly, where you used such large sum of money?" Kaname asked, his voice serious.

"For my twin."

"Your twin?" Kaname's brows furrowed. His fiancé had a twin. At least now he knows something about him.  
"Yes, I have a twin he had a sickness that without proper operation he would have died."

"And the money was used for that." Kaname continued, which Zero nodded as an affirmative to his thoughts. "But what is about this butler job, you keep saying?"

"That's what I want to know as well! All I know is that I was going here for a butler job not to be your bride, crown princess, or fiancé for that matter." Zero revealed with frustration.

"Curious, are you telling me that you had no knowledge of what you were going into? That you've been tricked all along?" Kaname questioned, he had to be sure.

"Yes! Thank you! That is what I've been trying to tell you all this time!" Zero shouted with glee, his hands fisting upwards much to Kaname's amusement.

"Even if that would be true, you are still stuck. You're in now. There's no way out of this but to keep going." Kaname hated to be the one to burst Zero's happy bubble but he had to say the truth. It would be a scandal if the engagement be cancelled and it would lead for his position to be vulnerable.

Zero could only nod, what Kaname said was a mirror to what Takuma had said to him. Speaking of Takuma, where was he? He was supposed to be the one to escort him to breakfast with the Royal Family. On cue, his stomach growled and both his eyes and Kaname's were drawn to his stomach that got Zero to blush in embarrassment.

"I think breakfast should be in order, we seemed to have reach an understanding." Kaname was stopping himself to let out a laugh because of the situation they were in.

"Ha,ha,ha. I was already heading there you idiot!" Zero snapped after his awkard laugh.

Kaname crossed his arms to his chest, his face looking incredulous. "Were you? I thought you were running away from me? The dining hall's corridor is behind you. You're going the wrong way." Kaname informed and was chuckling at Zero's baffled expression.

"What! I thought I was going the right way. Why do all royals live in mansions that can instantly become a labyrinth?!"

Kaname couldn't help to smile at that. He took hold of Zero's arm and guided him through the corridors. "It's to confuse intruders, my dear fiancé. At a young age all royals were required to memorize every blueprint of the mansions and properties our bloodline had. Now, let's go my parents and uncle are waiting."

Zero nodded and let Kaname swept him away. All the while, he tried to hide the blush that colored his cheeks as he heard Kaname call him _my dear fiancé._

:*:*:*:*:

There were times that Takuma was happy he was not human. He hated hospitals with a vengeance. He was glad he didn't need to be in it but all the more he gave pity to the humans who had to endure millions of medicines, surgeries and false promises of doctors that they would be better. He had been able to coax the nurse to give him the room number he needed. If the information were correct, then any moment he would meet someone who would resemble the Crown Princess greatly. A basket of flowers and a grocery in hand, he knocked at the door.

"Zero? Is that you? Come in." came a musical voice that had Takuma's heart beating faster. It was odd. He knew that it was the same voice that Zero had but it was just so different that even if Zero was here he would be able to differentiate it. Slowly, he opened the door and went in.

Emerald eyes widen as he saw a picture of an angel on the white hospital bed. Shoulder length silver hair and fragile confused lilac eyes greeted him as he came face to face with Zero's twin.

"Huh? Who are you? Where's my brother?" Takuma found himself voiceless as he continued to gaze at Zero's twin with awe. All his life he had seen many nobles, royals and different beings alike. Yet none, had taken his breath away like this one has. He had been prepared to see this angel given the fact he had intel on it but seeing the angel face to face was even better.

"Once again, who are you? And how did you know my room? I don't like being ignored. I will call the nurses if you're lost." The angel spoke to him, bewildered beyond belief hearing the sudden fear in that angel's voice he berated himself for being the one to cause it.

"I apologize, I'm Takuma Ichijou. Your brother sends me to give this to you. He is a bit busy at work and is sorry he couldn't visit you." Takuma said while he put the basket of flowers and grocery towards the bed's table. So far, Zero's twin was being taken care of and the room he was in was nice, clean and quite luxurious given the fact it had a sofa and a tv as well.

"I see, thank you. Brother has been working so hard. I'm glad his boss loan him money." The angel informed which got Takuma frowning.

"Boss?" Takuma was confused. Did Zero not inform his family where he got the money?

"Yes, Mr. Michello lent my brother money. My brother's boss at the Bistro. You probably work there right?" The angel's smile was so disarming he was afraid to crack it when he informed him of the truth.

"Umm no. Your brother works in the Kuran Mansion now. He's a butler for the Kuran Family. I'm Takuma Ichijou the Royal Secretary." Well, it was not a far cry from the truth. Ironic isn't it that he's using now the reason Zero himself had used.

"Butler? I knew it. No one would loan my brother that much money without a catch." The angel said, wise beyond his young years. "Kuran? You mean the Royal Family of Kuran?"

"Yes, I'm surprised. Mostly, patients don't have time to know of the outside world." Takuma stated.

The angel laughed, at what beautiful sound it was. "Perks of being stuck in a white room for all your life. You tend to like to read." Then the angel's eyes turn to the side where Takuma could see a magazine.

"Are you telling me, you've been bedridden all your life? Ichiru?" Takuma tested, the angel's name flowing out from his mouth like silk.

"Hmm. Brother must have been close to you, given the fact you know my name. And to answer your question, not really. When I was young, I was like my brother happy and healthy but along the way things became worse, Dr. Takashi the one assigned in my case had diagnosed me to have low immune system rendering to be vulnerable to diseases. And well, I would go to school one day and in the next moment I would wake up looking at white ceilings again." Takuma listened intently as Ichiru's eyes turned hollow, sadness tinged at the lilac hues. "I sometime wished I was strong like my brother, so I can take care of him and Aunt Megumi. But life is just unfair, it always is."

Takuma sat at the chair near Ichiru's bedside. "You're strong." He commented that got Ichiru's lilac eyes turn to him apprehensive. With no fanfare he enclosed Ichiru's hand in his. "You're one of the few who held unto life for your loved ones. People who wanted to live for love are by far the bravest beings I have come across. You may not know how long you have and yet you strive to make every time count and fight to keep living for the very people who believe you can."

Ichiru locked eyes with Takuma's expressive emerald eyes and found sincerity there.

" _Thank you."_ Ichiru said wholeheartedly and Takuma knew it was not only for giving him info on his brother but for giving him value once again on himself.

Inside that pale white room where the smell of medicine was strong. Takuma couldn't even find it himself to complain. He was just happy to be in the presence of an angel who now gaze at him. Both locked eyes, an understanding forming. Takuma may not yet have a full trust on Zero's capabilities to help his close friend yet his glad that Zero came to Kaname's life for he was able to meet a kind, strong, and loving person such as Fujishioka Ichiru.

:*:*:*:*:

Clear blue eyes traced the contours of the face on the picture, the owner of said eyes smiled as he tentatively put a finger on the face of the beautiful silver haired man who looked back at him with a bored expression. "So, this is the Crown Princess?" stated one Senri Shiki, the new young Lord of the House of Shiki as he took a swig of whiskey into his system.

"Yes, quite lovely to look at isn't he? Grandson?" the former Lord Shiki asked, his demeanor haughty and mischievious.

"I agree." Senri's eyes glowed with a myriad of emotions one of them being lust. "Kaname's just given everything." He bristled with anger.

The old Lord Shiki nodded, taking another drink of whiskey he and his grandson was sharing inside the Shiki Mansion's study. "In all your life, you haven't shown interest about the throne. What change?"

Senri's eyes turn to the picture. "I was captured by a pair of lilac eyes." Came his grandson's cryptic reply. And that was all the old Lord of the Shikis needed. If the reason for Shiki to dethrone his own half brother to gain the Crown Princess then by all means his grandson shall have it. For it meant the Shikis would finally have a King as their ally.

" _Fujishioka Zero, you're mine."_ The old Lord Shiki heard his grandson vowed like a prayer and just like the greedy power hungry that he was, he smirked knowing that at least the fool of a Prime Minister did something right. His grandson finally has a reason to dethrone Kaname Kuran.

:*:*:*:*:

SAI: Hate it or Like it?

Please Read and Review

Your opinions shape the story

Thank you for your continued support 😊


	5. Chapter Four: Troubling Memory

AN: SAI here! This is a short one and I just wanted to update this story to tell the avid readers of this that I'm not abandoning it, the same goes for my other stories. Life just happens. And I am currently battling what all college students are battling out which is the great "RESEARCH". My big thanks for all the supporters of A Royal Affair and for the 100 + follows and of the favs as well! Thank you so much! You make me so happy.

After reading this, I'm sure more and more there would be more questions instead of answers and more mysteries to happen. I assure you all that the way this story is going there would be many twists. Be prepared and pray that I have more free time to get to update this so that answers will finally come. And also, Zero will experience the "numerical memory" which in this case follow the prime, second and so on and so forth. These memories are fragments that some are true, confusing and just downright false. In other words, its memories that are scattered and unorganized to a fault that will for sure wreak havoc in Zero's mind. The next chapters will have this kind of memory setbacks.

Thank you, thank you so much for taking the time to read "A Royal Affair"

Disclaimer and Warnings: The same as the other chapters.

Without further ado, on with the story!

:*:*:*:*:

 _Chapter Four: Troubling Memory_

 _Last time on Royal Affair…._

 _Clear blue eyes traced the contours of the face on the picture, the owner of said eyes smiled as he tentatively put a finger on the face of the beautiful silver haired man who looked back at him with a bored expression. "So, this is the Crown Princess?" stated one Senri Shiki, the new young Lord of the House of Shiki as he took a swig of whiskey into his system._

" _Yes, quite lovely to look at isn't he? Grandson?" the former Lord Shiki asked, his demeanor haughty and mischievious._

" _I agree." Senri's eyes glowed with a myriad of emotions one of them being lust. "Kaname's just given everything." He bristled with anger._

 _The old Lord Shiki nodded, taking another drink of whiskey he and his grandson was sharing inside the Shiki Mansion's study. "In all your life, you haven't shown interest about the throne. What change?"_

 _Senri's eyes turn to the picture. "I was captured by a pair of lilac eyes." Came his grandson's cryptic reply. And that was all the old Lord of the Shikis needed. If the reason for Shiki to dethrone his own half-brother to gain the Crown Princess, then by all means his grandson shall have it. For it meant the Shikis would finally have a King as their ally._

" _Fujishioka Zero, you're mine." The old Lord Shiki heard his grandson vowed like a prayer and just like the greedy power hungry that he was, he smirked knowing that at least the fool of a Prime Minister did something right. His grandson finally has a reason to dethrone Kaname Kuran._

:*:*:*:*:*:

"Finally, the couple has arrived." The esteemed Haruka Kuran voiced out as the ornate golden doors opened to reveal Kaname who still has his hold on Zero's arm.

Zero fought the blush that was about to bloom through his cheeks at the mention of the "couple" word. He and Kaname might have settled their differences but it doesn't deter the fact that their current situation was awkward, well for him anyway. Kaname seemed to take it in stride, the arrogant brunette still has that blasted smirk upon his face.

"Forgive us, dear uncle. We were quite _preoccupied_ " Kaname smirked as he saw Zero's reaction at his words.

"What the-"Zero was about to protest for it looks like Kaname was insinuating something sexual had happened. Just at the thought of that, zero suddenly remembered their library encounter resulting for him to try as possible to stop the incoming blush coming upon his cheeks. He was glad that their company for breakfast was only Rido, Juri, and Haruka. He never liked the nobles yesterday, his amethyst eyes surveyed the room they might be here or even sneaking to be here. Given the fact, that they even disobeyed the King's orders just to criticize him.

Juri watched, Zero's behavior and couldn't help but feel amused. "Come now, we should break our fast." She invited, which prompted Kaname and Zero to join them at the table where she, Rido and Haruka were already seating.

The three monarchs's eyebrows rose as they saw Kaname uncharacteristically pull out a chair for Zero, making the silverette mumbled his thanks while avoiding any eye contact with the brunette prince. Kaname even push Zero's chair gently towards the table before he took a seat.

" _They seem to be getting along, now."_ Juri, thought happily. This predicament they were in would work greatly if the two of them were in good terms.

"It seemed both of you had come to an arrangement."

"What! What arrangement I thought this is the only arrangement I'm in. What else is there? Other than the whole engagement thing?!" Zero gawked, when he heard King Rido's statement, his lavender eyes frantic.

Rido, sweat dropped his face one of bewilderement. "What I meant, Zero." He started, hoping to appease the agitated silverette. "Is that, you and my son looked to be in good terms today unlike yesterday."

"Oh. Yeah." Zero replied lamely, a red tint edging on his cheeks as he shyly gaze upon Kaname who was sitting beside him. "I guess we are."

"We are." Kaname emphasized, as he took hold of Zero's hand on the table and enclosed them with his earning them a pleased look from the elder monarchs. "Though I can't believe you still think there was more arrangement than this!" He continued, sienna eyes laughing and a chuckle ringing from his mouth.

"You, idiot. Stop laughing." Zero chastised, his face forming to annoyance. Yet, for the monarchs they could see that it was playful not like the other day where they wanted to just bite each other's throats out.

Even if he was scolded by his fiancé, Kaname did the opposite and couldn't help let his amusement run its course.

"Hey, Stop it alrea-"Whatever Zero was about to retort melted into nothing as his lavender eyes widened as Kaname placed a light kiss on the center of his head between his brows.

"Alright, I'll stop." Kaname replied, his smile turning bigger as he saw Zero's crimson face. _"By the bloody moon! His reaction is just too cute! I want to just eat him up!"_ He thought giddily, a very amused smirk painting his dashing face.

"Oh, my." Juri with a hand on her mouth gasped as he saw the affections her son was giving to Zero.

"Well, that was –" Haruka stated, only to discontinue as he didn't want to tease the couple more. Especially, Zero who looked that he was about to faint.

Rido simply, took a drink from his goblet of wine to hide the smile that was on his face. Truth be told, he was pleased with the way that the two was acting out. It would give him a peace of mind that at least the nobles would have an even harder time to separate the two, now that Kaname is caring towards his fiancé. He may not like the fact, that his son's fiancé is but a mere mortal, yet it could prove beneficial that there was a connection between them.

As the monarchs gaze at them with the hope of the future of their union, the dining halls' doors open with a slam and all the occupants of the room turn their attention to the newcomer.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late." Said the man who came upon them.

Zero looked at the man apprehensively as the man had sandy blonde hair and was wearing glasses that shone of intellect and wit. His garb had a noble style to it. His posture was confident yet the goofy smile on his face was what made Zero extremely uncomfortable. Like wave of cold waters was splashed upon him, Zero's whole body shook as his lavender eyes dilated. Gazing at the man's form it felt like a variety of cold ice was dripping on him. He didn't even realize that he was gripping Kaname's hand so hard that it got Kaname's attention leading for the brunette to be worried of him.

A sudden flash came upon Zero's mind, like a locked door that was opened for the first time a white light poured through.

 _* Prime Memory *_

" _Sorry, sorry, I'm late." A happy voice stated as a young Zero saw his parents greeted someone from the front door._

" _Oh, it's fine Cross. We always know you were the tardy one." His mother chuckled._

" _I apologize, work had it in for me." The man reasoned; his tone joyful._

" _Well, at least you're here. Come meet the kids. You've been so caught up in work. You've forgotten to even visit your godsons." Zero's father invited which got him and his younger twin brother a glimpse of the man._

" _Awww! Is this them?" The newcomer who seems to be their parents' friend crooned. Now, within the vicinity of their eyesight, the twins could see the man who just arrived. He was as tall as their father with his sandy blonde hair in a ponytail and glasses on his eyes, an infectious kind smile upon his face._

" _Hello, I'm Kaien Cross. You're godfather." The man introduced as he crouched to their height, his smile still etched upon his face. "I'm so happy to finally meet the two of you."_

" _I'm so happy to finally meet the two of you."_

" _I'm so happy to finally meet the two of you."_

" _so happy to finally meet the two of you."_

" _so happy" …. A crack sound echoed as Kaien's face disappeared through the dark, Zero could feel himself falling to an abyss when…_

" _Leave my sons alone!" Zero could hear his mother's distorted voice._

" _Get away! Take the kids! I'll hold him off!" His father shouted to someone he wasn't sure anymore who it was with all the darkness around him._

" _Drive faster, honey! He's gaining on us!" came his mother's voice again as Zero could now view a streetlight that passed his vision edgy and shaking as rain poured from the car's window, the screeching sound of the wheel could be heard as his world rolled. There was a crash and his world went still as his vision blurred and the windows cracked, blood splattering everywhere. He could hear his parents' screams and of Ichiru's cries as well as it all came crumbling down and the car they were in was thrown haphazardly and rolled._

 _The world was silent as he saw his parents unconscious and upside down. His mother's hair dried with blood and his father's arm broken. The smell of gasoline was everywhere and it made Zero's head ache._

" _Ahh." He could hear, as his mother had awakened. But as she did a loud thud ringed as the car door that leads to him and his brother was pulled with a force that he could see a man's shoes._

" _No! No! No! Leave them alone! Leave my sons alone!" He heard his mother screamed that set out a groan from his father rendering him to be awake as well. Zero heard a shout for help and his eyes watered as he saw his twin being pulled._

" _Onii-chan! Help, Onii-chan!" Ichiru cried out, that got him to quickly take hold of his brother's hand._

" _Ichiru!" He heard himself shout, his hand gripping tightly on Ichiru's hand as his twin was being pulled out from the backseat. But the insistent pounding of his head and the loss of blood had weakened him to a fault that with an anguish cry he was angered to the fact that he couldn't keep holding on Ichiru's hand. "No, Ichiru…" he protested, his voice weak._

" _No! Ichiru!" He heard his father yelled as he tried to get the seatbelt off of him._

 _Then suddenly, a gloved hand found his form and Zero with tearful eyes watched in dismay and sadness as he too, was stripped away from the backseat and of his parents. He could no longer scream; his young body couldn't fight anymore. As he was carried away to another car where he could see his younger twin's unconscious form in the backseat of it. He weakly, turned his head and could hear his parents' scream as the man who has hold of him, had taken out a lighter, lighted it and thrown it towards his parents' car._

" _Oka-san! Otou-san!" Zero shouted, finding strength as he tried to pry himself off from the man's hold but the man was formidable. The man did not relent as Zero watched, the flames devour his parent's car. The most horrifying moment of this flaming massacre was that his mother was able to get out but her form had been covered in flames as she tried to crawl to them. "NO! GIVE THEM BACK! NO! LEAVE MY SONS ALONE! GIVE THEM BACK! AHHHHHHH!" His mother screeched, as the thunder boomed. The rain did nothing as the flames continued their carnage to his mother's form and of the car and in an instant Zero's form became shocked to the core as he saw his parents' car blow to the a thousand pieces along with his parents while the man who took hold of him continued on his path like there was nothing wrong._

" _No…" He stated weakly, as his eyes turned to the man._

" _Ara, I finally found you two. Why were you hiding from me?" The man joyfully asked Zero, his smile forming a maniacal grin. Eyes hidden from the glasses that tinted with not kindness but malice._

" _Cro-s-s- san?" Zero whispered, his voice fragile and soft. Not believing what was happening…._

 _No…..._

 _No….. it's a mistake….._

 _He… couldn't…. have…._

" _You're wrong!"_

" _You're not ready for the truth! GET OUT!" A voice of that of his mother's shouted as darkness filled his vision and bloody red tinged of threads poured through pushing him out of the door that opened._

 _It locked him out…_

 _Quite forcefully so…_

 _* End of Prime Memory *_

:*:*:*:*:

"Zero, Zero, Zero?!" Kaname called out, as he felt Zero was in a daze as the silverette's eyes was on Prime Minister Cross who looked at Zero with concern.

"Huh?" Zero expressed, shaking his head out of his stupor.

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment there?" Kaname asked, it was weird for Zero to act like this, he was even bewildered that the cause of this is their trusted family friend and his father's loyal and most intelligent adviser.

"Oh? Did I?" Zero asked, the silverette's hold on his hand becoming soft and no longer like the death grip the silverette did a while ago.

"Yes, you did." Kaname informed, now he was getting even more worried for his fiancé.

"Hehe, it must be that I just look awesome. Don't you think so, Kaname? You never know, your Crown Princess might fall for me." The prime minister joked, much to Kaname's displeasure, the Crown Prince glared at the Prime Minister that got him a tearful eyes from Cross.

"Scary! I didn't mean it. Kaname. Don't hate me!" Cross cried, earning him a tsk of annoyance from Kaname.

"Now, now, now, Cross do settle down." Juri said kindly, offering a seat to their overdramatic friend. Kaien was always like that childish, playful and serious at the same time.

"Juri! My most benevolent Queen! You are too kind!" Kaien complimented in a happy voice as he cheerfully head to his seat. All of them except the dazed Zero sweat dropped at Cross' quick change of emotions.

As Cross took his seat which was between the Queen and the King's brother Haruka and was opposite of Zero. Cross only smiled, his glasses shining with amusement and his eyes alight with mirth. "Hello, Zero. I'm Prime Minister Kaien Cross. The one who chose you for our glaring Crown Prince here." Kaien introduced himself ignoring Kaname's glare on him. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Zero's eyes widened a fraction as a sense of déjà vu took place. _"I'm so happy to finally meet you? Just like a moment ago, he or someone like him said that to me. I.. don't know what… but … he couldn't be…. No… It's impossible…. I don't even remember…. What … truly happened? Was what I just remembered true? I…. I'm confused…"_ Zero's thoughts were running fast and giving him a headache. The silverette opted on ignoring it entirely, less he make the others worry.

"Zero, are you alright?" Kaname asked, seeing Zero's agitated form.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm alright." Zero replied then turn his attention to the Prime Minister. "It's also nice to meet the man who was the sole reason I'm here. Even though I know for sure I was supposed to be here for something else." He sarcastically stated towards the Prime Minister.

Kaien laughed, "Crown Princess, you have no idea. You're here for a purpose." The Prime Minister said with cryptic grin, that got Zero's eyes to narrow.

"And that purpose is to be the most beautiful bride for the wedding!" Juri exclaimed, wanting to get rid of the tense atmosphere. "Now, there's tons to do and to plan! But first, let's break our fast."

With that, all of them broke their fast. Zero feeling cautious around the Prime Minister's happy demeanor and Kaname curious of Zero's reaction to the Prime Minister.

SAI: Hate it or Like it?

Please Read and Review

Your opinions shape the story

Thank you for your continued support 😊


End file.
